


Once Upon On October

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Comedy, F/F, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irene Adler & Mary Morstan - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Other, Romance, Sherstrade, Tragedy, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Colección de historias para el Fictober 2020





	1. Día 1: «Dicotomía»

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí Lovis Invictus.
> 
> Este proyecto lo había comenzado el año pasado, 2019, pero por cuestiones de la vida asquerosa que tiene un adulto me forcé a abandonarla, sin embargo he decidido continuar este octubre, reescribiendo algunos de mis antiguos oneshot y cambiando otros, por lo que en teoría, es contenido nuevo.
> 
> ¡Una enorme disculpa a quienes se quedaron esperando!
> 
> En fin, como dice el resumen éste proyecto es para el reto «FicTober 2020».
> 
> ¿Qué es FicTober?
> 
> Esto nace a través de InkTober, un reto para dibujantes en donde cada día de octubre se hará un dibujo a tinta con los temas que se den en una lista oficial, aunque también puedes crear la tuya propia o encontrar listas de otros participantes en distintas redes sociales, yo encontré una que se ajustó a mis parámetros y es con la que voy a estar trabajando.
> 
> FicTober es la versión hecha para los fanfickers, en donde el reto es hacer un drabble u one-shot por día desde el primero hasta el treinta y uno de octubre.
> 
> Y como se ve, escogí el fandom de Sherlock para eso. Mis cuatro shipps favoritas harán acto de presencia durante el mes, ¡Espero les guste!
> 
> ¡Feliz otoño a todos!

**Etimología:** Dicotomía, en términos generales, es la división de un objeto o concepto en dos partes complementarias pero separadas.

_«Mycroft está un poco harto de esto»_

**[Johnlock]**

* * *

Mycroft inhaló profundamente, se masajeó el tabique de la nariz con su pulgar y el dedo corazón mientras sacaba todo el aire alojado en sus pulmones de un largo suspiro frustrado, intentando contenerse para no perder la compostura y ponerse a gritarle a los dos despojos de adulto que tenía enfrente.

Gregory Lestrade observó casi temeroso al hombre de cabellos rojizos, le notaba completamente hastiado, con los pómulos comenzando a ruborizarse de ira. Retrocedió unos pasos dirección a la puerta, alegando entre titubeos que iría por los trámites necesarios para finalmente desaparecer alejándose del vacío pasillo en la prisión de delitos menores, huyendo.

Hacía unos años Greg hubo tenido la pésima suerte de estar presente en una riña de los hermanos Holmes, nada había terminado bien. Ese día aprendió dos cosas: la primera, Sherlock era más idiota de lo que a simple vista podría parecer; la segunda y mucho más importante fue no juzgar un libro por su portada, pues Mycroft estaba tan bien entrenado en al arte de la actuación que ni en un millón de años se lo hubiese imaginado peleando tan bien. 

No, no pensaba quedarse a ver como mataba a Sherlock por la estupidez que hizo en la tarde.

— ¿Es en serio?— inquirió Mycroft apenas dejó de escuchar los pasos de Gregory por el pasillo, su voz vibraba peligrosa mientras sus afilados ojos iracundos hicieron que John desviara la mirada arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones que tomó a lo largo de su vida, preguntándose afligido qué había hecho mal aparte de nacer.

— ¿Qué no entendiste nada de lo que dijo Graham, _Fatcroft_?— dijo Sherlock, que permanecía desparramado en la dura cama de concreto de la celda, con sus brazos cruzados tras la cabeza completamente despreocupado, sin entender porque su hermano se veía tan alterado, tal vez queriendo enfadarle más.

John, quien permanecía quieto sentado a su lado, le propinó un doloroso golpe en las costillas, no era nada inteligente hacer enfadar a la única persona que podía sacarlos de ahí, besaría los zapatos de Mycroft si eso significaba cenar, dormir en su mullida cama bien abrigado y eliminar ese bochornoso suceso de su récord delictivo.

— Solo lo estás empeorando, Sherlock, cierra la boca— le ordenó Watson, enojado.

El aludido levantó una ceja, entre sorprendido e indignado, la mirada fría clavándose sobre la figura tiesa del militar retirado.

— ¿Disculpa? Que estemos aquí es en una muy buena parte tu culpa, John, permíteme recordarte quién le rompió la nariz al embajador checoslovaco 

Ahora era el turno de John para indignarse.

— ¡Lo hice para defenderte porque el tipo te quería golpear! 

El detective volteó el rostro a un costado, altivo, mostrando sus pómulos y cuello como si fuera un gato egocéntrico.

— No uses eso de pretexto para tus comportamientos bárbaros

— ¿Comportamientos bár...? Olvídalo— se interrumpió, evidentemente hastiado, alejándose de la plancha para sentarse del otro lado de la celda— ¡La próxima vez dejaré que te partan la maldita cara, bien merecido te lo tenías por insultarlo!

Sherlock se incorporó de un movimiento rápido, verdaderamente ofendido esta vez.

— ¡No lo insulté!

— ¡Le detectaste diabetes en el peor escenario posible y no contento con eso decidiste humillarlo frente a todos los reporteros que estaban presentes diciéndole que su esposa lo estaba engañando porque la tenía pequeña!

— ¡Pudiste haberme detenido!

— ¡Lo intenté, pedazo de idiota!

— ¡Tú lo golpeaste frente a los medios sin importarte quién pudiera ser!

— ¿¡Qué demonios iba yo a saber quién era él!? ¡La gente entrevista a cualquier idiota hoy en día!

— ¿¡Ves como no usas tu cerebro, John!?

A sabiendas de que la contienda duraría un muy buen rato Mycroft decidió alejarse silenciosamente, recorriendo el camino que Greg había hecho hasta llegar a la entrada de la zona, donde el hombre ya le esperaba café y cigarrillo en mano.

— ¿No está prohibido fumar aquí?— preguntó curioso, aceptando de igual modo el cigarrillo y agachándose un poco para permitir que Lestrade lo encendiera.

— Trato especial, solo porque eres tú— respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.

Desde su ubicación se podían escuchar claramente los gritos en la celda del fondo, siendo estos reclamos iracundos de John y monólogos venenosos por parte de Sherlock. Ambos adultos se miraron con una subespecie rara de pena ajena y diversión.

— Son dos partes de un mismo imbécil— comentó Greg, recargando la espalda en la fría pared de piedra, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando el pasillo iluminado pobremente con un par de focos.

— Un imbécil extrañamente eficiente

— ¿Los dejarás aquí?

— Hasta mañana, probablemente

Mycroft bebió de su café, imitando la pose del agente se dedicaron a escuchar pacientemente las dos horas de quejas y reclamos que se soltaban Watson y el menor de los Holmes.

Esos dos eran diametralmente diferentes y sin embargo se complementaban a la perfección, como una mitad de un todo, Mycroft recordando con burla aquella vieja leyenda que dictaba cada ser humano era la mitad de una criatura dividida que siempre buscaba su compañero.

_«Tonterías»_


	2. Día 2: «Fantasma»

**[Advertencias]**

Contenido sensible. Consumo de sustancias ilícitas, alusión al suicidio.

_«Dos entes sin cuerpo no les dejan descansar»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

Esa noche particularmente fría la desesperanzadora desolación reinaba en dos puntos de Londres, ambas casas exhudaban dolor, tristeza, miseria; el 221-B de Baker Street y la residencia Watson. En la primera Sherlock Holmes, con el cuerpo adolorido y el corazón roto esperaba pacientemente a que la cocaína en la cuchara se deshiciera con el fuego del mechero, en la otra un destrozado John Watson intentaba calmar a su pequeña hija que lloraba fuertemente, él también lo hacía pero en un tono mucho más bajo, mordía sus labios fuertemente no queriendo aturdir a Rossie más de lo que ya estaba.

_«Mary Morstan»_

Sherlock recordó el nombre con miedo.

Ni siquiera el psicópata de James Moriarty había logrado asustar tanto al detective, porque pese a todo él siempre supo lo que pasaría, tuvo un as bajo la manga y apenas se le otorgó la oportunidad se colocó un paso adelante ¿Pero Mary? Con ella fue diferente, porque tenía a John en su poder, tenía al corazón de Sherlock entre sus peligrosas manos y él no pudo hacer nada porque John parecía verdaderamente encantado con ella. Sherlock no se metió entre ellos incluso después de saber quién era Mary en realidad porque John se veía contento y él temía hacerle sufrir más. Se prometió hacerle feliz y tristemente al final no pudo cumplir esa promesa.

Miraba el tubo de la jeringa llenarse poco a poco con aquella mortal sustancia, nunca se había sentido tan triste, ahora que la distancia entre John y él se asemejaba a un extremo del universo contra otro estuvo tan solo que tuvo tiempo de pensar y arrepentirse de todo.

_«Mary Morstan»_

John la recordó con cierta rabia.

Después del suicidio de Sherlock fue la única que se quedó a su lado pese a lo mal que se encontraba, no le importó sanar las heridas de un hombre viejo o al menos pareció no hacerlo, y él llegó a amarla, en serio lo hizo, pero ya no más.

Hacía algunas horas, mientras alimentaba a Rossie y sus pensamientos viajaban en una carretera interminable de malas experiencias le llegó una epifanía: Mary no valió para nada la pena, ni ella ni todo el esfuerzo y dolor por el que pasó desde que Moriarty había llegado a su poco cotidiana vida con Sherlock.

_«Sherlock»_

Ese maldito sociópata encantador le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, llegando cuan tormenta eléctrica a un prado seco, revitalizándolo por completo. Con su increíble intelecto y tierna pero hartante forma de ser. Tal vez fue lo único que realmente tuvo valía en su vida.

Rossie lloriqueó un poco en su regazo, como si presintiera el sufrimiento de su padre. Él le sonrió amargamente a la pequeña, única cosa buena que esa situación infernal le había dejado.

Por mucho tiempo trató a Sherlock como lo peor entre lo peor que se pudiera encontrar, por no confiar en él y hacerle sufrir durante dos años, sin embargo finalmente lo había entendido, Mary era una mentirosa egoísta, Sherlock un mentiroso protector. Los dos mentían, pero de formas diametralmente diferentes. 

Sherlock siempre quiso protegerlo, aunque de pésima manera, y él había arruinado más su ya de por sí decadente relación. 

Ahora solo tenían una dura verdad: el fantasma de James Moriarty, Mary Morstan y las consecuencias de sus cuestionables acciones los perseguirían a ambos hombres para siempre, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Ambos sabían que John viviría por y para su hija el tiempo que fuese necesario, Sherlock, por otro lado, terminaría muerto más temprano que tarde, ya fuese a causa de las drogas o su cuestionable línea de trabajo. Separados, sin saber jamás del otro.

Y dolía como el infierno.


	3. Día 3: «Odio»

**[Advertencia]**

Contenido sensible. Descripción gráfica sobre heridas de tortura.

_«Los sentimientos de John son demasiado fuertes»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

_John Watson odia a Sherlock Holmes. _

O eso es lo que desearía decir. 

Desearía odiarlo por haber aparecido justo cuando la marca depresiva que la guerra había dejado en él comenzaba a llevarlo al límite. 

Quiere odiarlo por darle a su vida la emoción que tanto añoraba y necesitaba.

También por dejarle solo tan de repente, haciéndole creer que le había visto sacrificarse a causa de un maniático que solo quería jugar.

Quiere odiarlo por muchas cosas. 

Por dejarle casarse con la fantasía que significaba Mary Morstan.

Por perdonarla tras casi haberlo matado de un disparo,

Convencerlo de no mandarla al diablo después de que eso pasara,

Y protegerla aún si eso significaba convertirse en un asesino.

Por no evitar que Mary recibiera ese disparo dejándolos a él y a su inocente hija en completa soledad, quitándole a Rossie la oportunidad de tener una madre.

Por permitir que descargara su ira en él moliéndole a golpes, casi matándolo en el proceso.

Por volver a las drogas sin importarle si moría o no.

Por siempre llegar tan lejos.

Realmente quisiera odiar a Sherlock, pero no puede evitar ser él mismo ese objeto de odio.

No supo ver más allá de esa extravagante fachada, ignoró al noble hombre debajo de la máscara desinteresada, aquel que se sacrificó más de una vez por mantenerle a salvo a él y su felicidad.

Sherlock Holmes tenía un corazón de oro y él lo había roto en más de una ocasión.

Con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en un par de extraños.

No tuvo el valor de ir a despedirse de Sherlock antes que el mismo partiera a Europa del Este hacía seis meses, y ahora le llegó por parte de Mycroft la desgarradora noticia de que su mejor amigo, aquel a quien amó sin querer aceptarlo, había sido asesinado brutalmente tras semanas de tortura.

No lo creía, aún con el cuerpo tendido en la plancha del Saint Barts, pudiendo ver la cicatriz que Mary le dejó entre las costillas derechas, en su brazo los puntos de las agujas que Sherlock usaba para inyectarse cocaína, todos y cada uno de los malditos lunares que pudo contar cuando seguía vivo y las pequeñas marcas de los golpes que él mismo le propinó desgarrando la dermis.

Todo viéndose tan ajeno entre las monstruosas heridas frescas que le habían dejado, la piel blanquecina llena de cardenales que iban desde el verde más claro hasta el negro más profundo, quemaduras de cigarrillos en los muslos interiores, marcas de ataduras en manos y piernas al punto en que podía ver los huesos de sus muñecas, cargando una desnutrición grave, varios huesos rotos sobresalían rompiendo la dermis... y el cuello mostrando un corte horroroso de oreja a oreja, casi como una sonrisa macabra.

No pudo estar ahí por mucho tiempo, incluso después de todo lo que hubiese visto cuando laboraba en Afganistán la imagen de Sherlock así era demasiado para él. Vomitó apenas llegó a la calle.

No fue al velorio ni al entierro, no visitó su tumba con el pasar de los días, ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar el precioso nombre que en sus labios le sabía sucio. 

Solo siguió por el bien de su hija, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de matarse.

John se odiaba a sí mismo más de lo que nunca nadie podría entender.


	4. Día 4: «Piedra»

_«Tal vez no estaba hecho para eso»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock** ** Holmes]**

* * *

La cantidad de tiempo que John llevaba enamorado era, francamente, ridícula. 

Quien le escuchara decir eso solo podría juntar las palmas en actitud adorable al pensar en la afortunada mujer que Mary era, con un esposo tan lleno de amor que pudiese gritar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero eso no era así para nada, o por lo menos no como ellos creían.

Desde el primer momento en que se topó con Sherlock Holmes había quedado encantado, no creyendo que la existencia de un personaje así fuese posible.

Todo en él era perfecto, desde su belleza etérea con ese aura elegante pero misteriosa, un cuerpo esbelto pero trabajado, sus ojos oscilantes entre gris, verde y azul, pasando por la personalidad altiva, a veces coqueta, a veces infantil, que si bien lograba sacarle de sus casillas en general se le hacía encantadora... y su maldita mente, ese impresionante intelecto, la forma en que las cosas dentro de su cabeza funcionaban fue lo primero en atraparle, halándole hasta el nacimiento de aquella telaraña que significaba pensar en él.

No pudo evitar que con el paso del tiempo lo que creía era simple admiración pasase a ser una especie rara de crush que le costó demasiado admitir, para finalmente terminar mutando sus sentimientos a un tormentoso enamoramiento por el menor de los Holmes.

Y vaya que eso era duro, doloroso para especificar mejor, porque orgullosamente conocía a Sherlock más de lo que nadie jamás podría, sabía muy bien que pese el detective esconder sus emociones en realidad sí se preocupaba -y demasiado- por sus allegados, llegando a extremos cuestionables para mantenerlos a salvo, consideraba amigos incluso a aquellos que no lo eran, protegiéndolos sin importar las consecuencias porque para él importaban.

Pese a ello, John también estaba seguro de que Sherlock no estaba hecho para amar, o por lo menos no del modo en que él y bastantes otras personas entre las que se incluían Irene Adler y Molly Hooper, querían; ese hombre no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, entendía el funcionamiento de las emociones, pero no las sentía per se, él perfectamente podría jugar un día a amarte complaciendo tus más profundos deseos y al otro se hartaría de eso, entonces tu terminarías con el corazón roto y él no entendería el problema de eso porque a su ver solo había sido una forma de librarse del aburrimiento.

Era casi como si tuviera un corazón de piedra, uno cotizado por montones de personas que deseaban las volteara a mirar.

Y si lo ponía desde esa perspectiva quizá John era un tanto afortunado, porque Sherlock parecía apreciarle de verdad, al menos sabía de su existencia y le importaba.

Suspiró, acurrucándose pegado a la orilla de la cama. En el otro extremo yacía Mary, dormida, creyendo que él la quería pero sin comprender porqué cada vez se separaban más.

Ojalá supiera cómo arreglarlo.


	5. Día 5: «Fraternal»

_«Eran más unidos de lo que a simple vista podría parecer»_

**[Mycroft & Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, los pasos firmes de Sherlock resonaban fuerte en el mármol bicolor, contrastando espectacularmente con el caminar felino de Mycroft que apenas y lograba escucharse.

Ambos hombres llegaron al fondo haciendo una reverencia de cabeza en agradecimiento a las pocas personas que estaban presentes, todas repartidas en las pocas bancas que había. La mayoría respondieron el gesto de igual manera.

Los hermanos, enfundados en sus respectivos trajes negros tomaron asiento a un lado de la mujer que les había dado la vida, abrazándola fuertemente sin tener idea de qué más hacer mientras ella lloraba desconsolada con la frente recargada sobre el ataúd blanco de su esposo.

— ... Mami— comenzó Sherlock tratando de no llorar también, su voz se cortó mientras comenzaba a respirar rápidamente, entrando en pánico por no saber controlar sus emociones al haber perdido a su padre y ser incapaz de consolar a su madre, recurrió a su hermano, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos cristalizados en busca desesperada de ayuda.

Mycroft le tomó discretamente la mano que reposaba en el regazo de mamá, apretándola despacito. Negó con la cabeza, como lo hacía cada vez que quería tomar riendas en el asunto.

— Mami, Sherlock y yo tenemos que hablar, volveremos en un momento— le susurró, acariciando su plateada cabellera.

Ella no pudo esconder su repentina sonrisa, conocía perfectamente a sus excéntricos hijos y sabía el modo que ellos tenían de lidiar con los sentimientos que tanto alegaban no tener, siendo los dos mucho más emocionales de lo que a primera vista podría parecer.

— No se preocupen, aún tengo que hablar con su padre sobre algunas cosas y despedirme de él apropiadamente— comentó usando un pañuelo para limpiar de su rostro los rastros de llanto.

Mycroft asintió, sin soltar la mano de Sherlock le arrastró hasta un confesionario que se encontraba totalmente alejado de sus familiares y amigos de sus padres, encerrándolos dentro. Ahí pudo verlo bien, su hermano tiritaba, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y su mirada siempre observadora estaba perdida en la nada, como cada vez que tenía un shock emocional, pero Mycroft estaba seguro de que esto era muy diferente a esas ocasiones anteriores.

Lo agarró de los hombros, agachándose un poco para estar los dos a la misma altura— ¿Puedes decirme que piensas de la mujer gorda de rojo? — le preguntó suavemente, masajeando sus hombros con los dedos, sintió lo tenso que estaba y eso no era buena señal.

El menor se agarró el cabello con ambas manos, jalando las hebras entre sus dedos y enterrando las uñas en la piel de su cabeza, estando a nada de hiperventilar— N-no lo sé, no sé de quién hablas

— Sé que puedes hacerlo, vamos, solo necesitas verla— le animó cariñoso, susurrando, sin dejar de acariciar, quien pudiese verlos realmente no creería que ese era Mycroft Holmes, y de verdad se estaba esforzando, no era la primera vez que Sherlock tenía un ataque de ansiedad, eran algo común durante su infancia y adolescencia, empeorando muchísimo cuando comenzó a drogarse, Mycroft sabía que debía regresarlo a su zona de comfort o permanecería así durante días— Sólo piénsalo un poco, ¿Qué ves en ella?

A través de las rendijas entre la madera vieja podía verse a una mujer regordeta enfundada en un vestido de color rojo brillante, ella conversaba animada con una anciana que hubo visto un par de veces en casa; cada que hablaba se movía demasiado, hacía ademanes con sus manos y su cabello corto se meneaba de un lado a otro. Echaba constantes miradas de soslayo al féretro pero no parecía tener el valor de acercarse.

— Qu-que es ridículo venir de rojo a un funeral...—soltó el aire en una exhalación temblorosa— Quiere resaltar, las uñas postizas no se ven desgastadas por lo que tiene poco con ellas, el maquillaje es profesional, probablemente del salón de belleza más caro de la zona, se nota en los productos... mueve la mandíbula hacia adelante cada cierto rato, eso significa enojo y...

— Está molesta con mamá— incitó Mycroft al verle parar en seco, pareció funcionar pues Sherlock parpadeó antes de concluír:

— Rencorosa— aspiró entrecortado— Ella fue un viejo amor, pero papá eligió a mami y por eso está molesta, quiere hacerle ver que no fue la única

Mycroft tomó la nuca de su hermano impulsando su cabeza hasta que la frente le chocó contra su hombro, colocando su mano libre alrededor de la cintura ajena.

— Estás de vuelta— susurró a la nada—. Ahora necesito que seas sincero contigo mismo y hagas lo que sientas debes hacer, no lo guardes, no quiero que vuelvas a tu miserable departamento a inyectarte porquería— dijo sin esperar en realidad que le hiciera caso.

Sorpresivamente lo hizo, se soltó a llorar.

Era desgarrador verle tan vulnerable después de todo lo malo que mutuamente se habían hecho pasar, ahí, aferrándose a su saco al tiempo que pedía disculpas a sus padres como si la muerte fuese algo que él pudiera remediar.

Le dejó ser, sintiéndose responsable de él no fue capaz de llorar también, ya lo haría en la soledad de su habitación acompañado por unas cuantas botellas de Wiskey y cigarrillos mentolados, tal vez rompería la dieta atascándose de comida hasta que no pudiera más, no lo sabía, lo único que importaba en esos momentos era su hermano menor y el roto corazón de mamá.

— Vendrás conmigo esta noche, te quedarás en mi departamento y no está a discusión— le comentó en voz suave, entregándole un pañuelo después de que se hubo calmado un poco.

— No quiero, tú no me mandas— respondió en tono infantil mientras se sacudía la nariz.

— Dije que no estaba a discusión— le alborotó el cabello tratando de molestarle, abriendo luego nuevamente la puerta del confesionario. Algunas personas les vieron curiosas, más solo bastó una mala mirada por parte del gobierno británico para que agacharan la cabeza.

Suspiró, observando al sacerdote entrar seguido de sus lacayos, iba a ser una velada muy larga.


	6. Día 6: «Ego»

_«Mycroft tiene el ego demasiado alto»_

**[Mycroft Holmes • Gregory Lestrade]**

* * *

  
No.

Eso era un maldito **no**, rotundo y estridente.

**Tenía** que serlo.

Mycroft encendió su sexto cigarrillo utilizando la colilla aún humeante del anterior, lanzándola después hacia el suelo para pisarla con fuerza, enojado. Tomó una calada profunda, comenzaba a marearse por el exceso de humo que le llegaba a los pulmones pero la ansiedad no le permitía detenerse, _ojalá _eso lo matara. 

Pese a que fumar en interiores no le gustaba para nada, pues quitar el olor a tabaco de cortinas y muebles era una completa molestia, pasó por el recibidor a oscuras con el cigarrillo en la boca y las manos dentro de los pantalones de chándal, yendo hasta la cocina con el único propósito de sacar una cerveza del refrigerador... o dos.

Terminó tirado boca arriba sobre el sofá más largo de su sala, sofá que empujó perezosamente con los pies hasta casi chocar contra las puertas de cristal del balcón, que abiertas de par en par dejaban ver el precioso cielo nocturno despejado; desde el edificio más alto de la zona podía ver claramente las estrellas brillar deslumbrantes.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero colocado en el suelo, apenas atinando, entonces tomó una de las seis cervezas que reposaban al lado, abriéndola y bebiendo el contenido hasta la mitad de un solo trago.

Entonces casi se ahoga cuando recordó el suceso de esa mañana.

No es que hubiese querido ver a Gregory desnudo, saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla en la cintura cubriendo la típica erección mañanera, completamente despreocupado al hecho de que Mycroft se hubo quedado congelado en su lugar con el moka descafeinado en la mano.

El solo quería saber cómo estaba después de haber sido apuñalado en el abdomen seis días antes, por eso fue al cuarto de hospital, nada más.

Greg, ajeno al rubor creciente de Mycroft que la bufanda apenas lograba cubrir, le comentó que si bien había sido una herida profunda, no había tocado ningún órgano y en pocos días podría volver a casa, tal vez dos meses antes de regresar al trabajo.

Mycroft no entendió nada de lo que dijo hasta mucho después, sus ojos no se quitaban del torso trabajado donde gotas de agua caían hasta perderse en la toalla de abajo. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la herida cuya gasa se llenaba lentamente de rojo.

Con otro trago largo terminó lo restante en la lata y abrió otra, maldiciéndose en voz alta.

Desde los catorce años estuvo consciente de su homosexualidad, cuando ese chico japonés llegó de intercambio, más alto que el resto en el aula, amable, con una sonrisa preciosa y modales perfectos, era caliente como el infierno; se sorprendió más de una vez mirádole perdidamente, anhelante.

Claro que no tenía problema alguno con ser homosexual, pero sentir atracción física y deseo sexual era una cosa, enamorarse otra diametralmente diferente. 

Él nunca se había enamorado, jamás.

Mycroft Holmes no podía enamorarse, era estúpido, una pérdida entera de tiempo valioso, las cursilerías baratas no iban con él.

Y sin embargo estuvo molestando a Sherlock durante tres días para que le dijese cómo estaba Greg, tampoco dejemos de lado que envió al mejor personal médico a atenderle una vez se enteró en dónde se encontraba internado.

Solo lo hacía porque eran amigos, ¿Qué acaso no era normal preocuparse por los amigos?

El prácticamente todopoderoso Mycroft Holmes **no** estaba enamorado, mucho menos de alguien tan sencillo, torpe e ingenuo como Greg Lestrade.

_Para nada._


	7. Día 7: «Cambiante»

_«A veces parece ser más de una persona»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

La cantidad de situaciones que Sherlock admitiría no ser capaz de dilucidar podía ser contada con los dedos de una mano; entre ellas estaba el motivo por el cual una dominatrix lesbiana se fijaría tan obsesivamente en él, nunca entendió realmente a esa mujer, tal vez por eso le resultaba interesante. El segundo sería la razón tras el odio que recibía constantemente por parte de conocidos y ajenos, era algo doloroso que inició desde su más tierna infancia y hasta hoy día no lograba comprender. El último, pero no menos importante, es la forma en la que ciertas cosas funcionan dentro de la cabeza de John Watson.

Y es que siendo ya formalmente una pareja tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar en John ciertas actitudes específicas que de otra manera jamás hubiese podido ver. Fue entonces que tras un año de aquella confesión incómoda, que terminó en ambos hombres completamente avergonzados durante semanas antes de elegir dar el siguiente paso, Sherlock podía asegurar sin titubeos lo voluble que era la personalidad de John Watson.

La mente de Sherlock ha gastado más tiempo del que está dispuesto a admitir tratando de entender cómo es que lo hace, cómo pasa de ser un hombre honrado, noble y amable a convertirse en un estratega frío y violento.

Casi podría jurar que son dos personas diferentes.

Se lo pregunta cuando por la noche ambos se encuentran acurrucados en la cama, entonces mientras está distraído en su teléfono celular John le peina los rizos con sus dedos rasposos, le acaricia la espalda o besa suavemente sus labios tratando de relajar su ajetreada cabeza para hacerlo dormir. También en las mañanas que John se levanta antes para preparar el desayuno y obligarlo a comer aunque sea un poco, preocupado por su salud. O en esos momentos íntimos, donde mientras mantienen relaciones sexuales es cuidadoso, casi delicado, susurrándole al oído entre jadeos lo perfecto que le considera y cuánto lo ama.

Luego se descubre a sí mismo pensando en ello cuando, a mitad de un caso, ve el modo en que John se desenvuelve mientras trabajan juntos, entonces ahí el hombre caballeroso que tiene como novio se transforma en un sujeto peligroso, de temer, un animal que rompe huesos y azota cuerpos contra el suelo salvajemente, como un cazador, en busca de saciar sus instintos naturales y tal vez ser socialmente funcional en en el proceso.

Oh, pero no todo es tan radical, justo como en ese momento, por ejemplo, cuando esas dos caras de la moneda se unían y creaban a alguien maravilloso.

— ¡Vamos, amigo, él tiene la culpa!— gritaba un hombre mientras era apresado por John contra la fría pared de ladrillos detrás de un callejón poco iluminado. Pese a que el sujeto le sacaba dos cabezas a su novio y era físicamente más corpulento, ahora mismo se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo, su nariz goteaba copiosamente mientras su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse, tomando un tono morado claro alrededor.

— ¿Qué mierda tratas de decir?— preguntó John al hombre frente suyo apretándole el cuello, se veía realmente furioso, su voz vibraba casi en un gruñido gutural, cuan bestia iracunda. A unos metros de la escena, casi en la entrada del lugar, Sherlock, cohibido, parecía estar en shock; sus manos cubrían su torso en son protector, con la diestra tratando de cerrar inútilmente los botones de su camisa blanca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

— Solo digo que debe atenerse a las consecuencias de ponerse ropa tan ajustada y andar caminando por lugares como este durante la noche, uno tiene necesidades, amigo— el otro apenas pudo responder gracias a la presión infringida, sin embargo la intención irónica estaba ahí presente, como si fuesen ellos quienes no comprendieran la verdad absoluta tras sus asquerosas palabras.

John enfureció _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Acaso se podía ser más imbécil? _

Inhaló profuso antes de juntar toda la fuerza que pudo y plantarle en la cara el puñetazo más satisfactorio que jamás hubo dado. Continuó golpeando sin descanso, ni siquiera supo cuando el atrevido y maleducado muchacho se había desmayado; el color negro que le nublaba la vista desapareció cuando un par de brazos delgados rodearon su cuerpo tirando hacia atrás. Sherlock cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo y él encima suyo, Holmes le abrazaba fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de John. 

Watson observó la escena sangrienta del tipo tirado en el suelo, estaba herido, hinchado, respirando despacio y a duras penas, al menos no estaba muerto, necesitaba recordarse de vez en cuando que fuera del campo de batalla el asesinar a alguien era ilegal; tragó grueso, pasando la vista a sus propias manos sin desear observar más ese espectáculo grotesco, percató la piel de los nudillos pelada, amoratada y repleta de aquel fluido rojizo, le ardían un poco y probablemente dolerían los próximos días. Rápido se separó de Sherlock, hincándose frente a él, que se incorporaba lento hasta quedar sentado, cabizbajo. Se limpió las manos en el jersey verde que traía puesto lo mejor que pudo, entonces procedió a acercarse, tomando el rostro de su novio lo más cuidadoso que su bruto cuerpo le permitió.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?— preguntó preocupado, haciendo un rápido escaneo en el cuerpo ajeno; la mejilla izquierda de Sherlock presentaba un hematoma creciente, además de haber rastros de sangre seca cayendo desde sus poros nasales hasta su labio superior, no parecía tener la nariz rota y las marcas de arañazos sobre la dermis eran superficiales, eso fue un alivio enorme entre toda la ira que le provocaba ver la camisa y el pantalón de su novio parcialmente desabrochados. Le envolvió entre sus brazos, apretando fuerte su torso contra el propio, apenado por la traumática situación que recién había ocurrido, situación que para su desagrado no pudo evitar.

— Estoy bien, solo... me tomó por sorpresa— medio respondió Sherlock, devolviendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad. 

Ambos sabían que el detective era alguien introvertido, poco o nada acostumbrado al contacto físico, mucho menos al sexual, incluso después de estar saliendo durante un año y llevar con una vida sexualmente activa al menos desde hace ya ocho meses, Sherlock seguía siendo adorablemente tímido en ese aspecto -a menos que estuviese un poquito borracho o muy cansado, ahí tomaba las riendas por sí mismo-, hundía el rostro ya fuese en la almohada, sus manos o el cuello de John, avergonzado, se cubría la boca, a veces no dejaba que le desvistiera completamente; era cohibido y John respetaba eso, motivo por el cual entró en cólera apenas vislumbró la escena de su novio siendo manoseado y posteriormente golpeado por un extraño, sintió un vuelco en el estómago al notar que Sherlock no se movía, supo entonces que estaba asustado.

— ¿Encontraste algo?— preguntó Holmes, susurrando y aún sin soltarle.

— Sí, el asesino estaba oculto en uno de los clubs, justo como dijiste— comentó, depositando después un beso cariñoso en su frente— Envié a Greg y los demás a rodear el club justo antes de decirle que estaba arrestado, salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás en completo pánico, debiste verlo, fue muy divertido

Sherlock sonrió, entretenido— Te dije que era un cobarde

John se levantó del suelo, extendiendo su mano para que Sherlock también se parara, quien aceptó gustoso la ayuda, las piernas se le estaban entumiendo en esa incómoda posición. La radiante calidez de John casi le quita el dolor en la mejilla, casi. Observó resentido al tipo que descansaba inconsciente sobre el cemento sucio de aquel callejón, se sintió asqueado de repente.

— Llamaré a Greg para que se lo lleve— comentó el doctor, casi leyéndole la mente— Le diremos que lo descubrimos asaltando a una chica ebria, si eso te convence

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, tomando la mano de su novio para dirigirse a la salida— Está bien para mí— depositó un beso rápido en los labios ajenos.

De verdad que John era maravilloso.


	8. Día 8: «Aliento»

_«Greg se lleva una sorpresa no muy grata que tampoco es tanto una sorpresa»_

**[Mycroft Holmes • Gregory Lestrade]**

* * *

El seguro de la puerta del departamento pequeño y poco acogedor perteneciente a Greg resonó en el silencio casi total que se adueñaba de todo a esas horas de la madrugada, solo para segundos más tarde abrirse con una patada iracunda, el metal chocando contra la pared aledaña; eso seguro ameritaría algún reclamo de los vecinos mañana temprano. Gregory entró con el rostro deshecho en la expresión más miserable que Mycroft había visto en su vida, _casi_ se ríe, pero en su lugar permaneció observando como su amante lanzaba la mochila a algún rincón y cerraba la puerta con la misma fuerza de antes.

Sí, habrían reclamos mañana.

— Bienvenido— Holmes comentó casualmente, sosteniendo su taza humeante de té negro descafeinado.

— Estoy muerto— dijo Greg antes de tirarse en el sofá, justo al lado de Mycroft, el rostro hacia el techo con sus ojos cerrado, incluso la tenue luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de centro le molestaba. Se encontraba agotado por el exceso de trabajo que parecía nunca terminar, enojado ya que no había tenido sexo en al menos un mes y completamente estresado. Holmes, por su lado, estaba fresco como una lechuga y siendo honestos Greg no entendía porqué.

— Puedo verlo— se burló el otro, dejando en la mesita su taza junto a la copia de _El Conde de Montecristo_ que estuvo leyendo y descansaba sobre sus piernas. Gateó hasta posicionarse sobre el regazo del investigador quien inmediatamente se incorporó, luciendo despierto de un momento a otro.

Mycroft sonrió contento mientras se acercaba para besarle, amaba la forma en que Greg caía por él a la más mínima provocación, era casi como una adorable marioneta que se ajustaba muy bien a sus parámetros. Se besaron apenas unos minutos antes de que Greg los separara, cerrando los ojos mientras se apretaba el tabique de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

— Oh no— resopló Greg, enojado.

Mycroft volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, observaba concentrado los detalles de una maceta marrón en la esquina, como si realmente no estuviese a poco de recibir un sermón que tenía ya muchos años sin escuchar.

— Por dios que no lo hiciste, Mycroft Holmes

El aludido se rindió, dejando su postura actual para volver a donde estaba y desparramarse sobre el cómodo sofá, hundiéndose en su asiento con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, espectante a la larga conversación repleta de quejas que admitía estuvo fervientemente evitando desde hacía unas semanas.

— ¿Podemos dejar atrás la parte donde te haces el sorprendido y pasar directamente a esa en que me regañas?— hizo su petición con aires infantiles, rodando los ojos en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Hicimos un trato traidor de cuarta!— Greg finalmente reventó— Estuve seis semanas sin tocar un cigarrillo porque el señor perfección dijo que quería dejar de fumar y como buena pareja quise apoyarte en eso, **seis **malditas semanas hundiéndome en el estrés del trabajo y el jodido síndrome de abstinencia ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste usar parches de nicotina, y ahora vienes tú sabiendo a tabaco!

— Sí, bueno... tal vez calculé mal mis límites— susurró el otro, reticente a admitir la derrota.

— ¡Por el amor a dios Myc... espera— se detuvo de repente, pareciendo tener la epifanía de su vida— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fumando de nuevo?

Mycroft tragó en seco.

— No demasiado

— Mycroft Holmes, te voy a dejar sin sexo— amenazó Greg rápidamente, no se sentía de humor para regresarle el sarcasmo, además, estaba de verdad enojado y sabía que la mejor forma de tratar con su complicado novio era darle en donde más le dolía.

El hombre le miró con una subespecie de odio, hundiéndose mucho más en su sitio si aún era posible.

—... Tres semanas

— ¡¿Me hiciste pasar tres semanas de martirio solo porque tú... —Volvió a cortar su frase— ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda— Greg extendió su diestra frente a Mycroft, quien entendiendo al segundo ya estaba sacando la cajetilla casi vacía de su maletín, otorgó a su compañero uno de los cilindros y apenas este lo colocó en su boca procedió a encenderlo. Lestrade dio una profunda calada, estremeciéndose de alegría conforme el humo viajaba por su garganta yendo hasta sus, a este punto, atrofiados pulmones.

— ¿No se supone que en cada relación al menos uno debe ser el de la fuerza de voluntad?— preguntó curioso, observándole fumar tranquilamente.

Greg se carcajeó, casi ahogándose en el proceso, le jaló de la bata de dormir para besarle deseoso durante unos minutos antes de continuar:

— Ninguno de nosotros tuvo o ha tenido eso— finalizó dando un pequeño pico en sus labios.

Mycroft suspiró dramáticamente; bueno... realmente no estaba diciendo mentiras.

Entonces sacó un cigarrillo también.

_A la mierda._


	9. Día 9: «Amigos»

_«Era un mal día»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes / Mycroft Holmes • Gregory Lestrade]**

* * *

— ¿Podemos dar la vuelta y regresar?— preguntó Sherlock en un susurro dolido, a través de la ventanilla de la lujosa limusina era posible ver la enorme iglesia, ya decorada, cada vez más cerca; se acurrucó en su lugar, medio ido, apenas habiendo sido capaz de dormir unos cuantos minutos durante la noche. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y enserio no quería estar ahí.

— Lamento ser yo quien te mate las esperanzas, hermanito, pero te recuerdo que prometimos estar aquí hoy— respondió Mycroft, desanimado a la par de él.

Sherlock se dignó a darle una mirada que, pese a desear verse iracunda, solo podía despedir un lacerante dolor.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importan las promesas?— volvió a inquirir, su voz quebrada en rencor.

— Nunca las he roto, al menos no contigo

De repente la expresión de Mycroft pareció horriblemente sincera. Dejó su postura recta para relajar la espalda al tiempo que sus ojos parecían suplicarle se callara.

— Ni con él, supongo— terminó la conversación regresando su mirar a la ventanilla, percatando horrorizado que estaban ya estacionándose en el parqueo del sagrado lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, una boda doble donde John y Greg contraerían matrimonio con dos preciosas mujeres.

_Mujeres,_ algo que ni él ni su hermano jamás serían, tan buenas para ellos que ni en mil años podrían pensar siquiera en competir contra ellas.

Mary era preciosa, divertida y valerosa, inteligente, una pieza contraria que encajaba magníficamente con John. Él sabía su pasado turbio, problemático, pero John se veía feliz y eso era lo único que a Sherlock podría importarle.

Lucy, por otro lado, con su cuerpo perfecto y rostro de ensueño, era amable con propios y extraños, regalando sonrisas hermosas, mujer hogareña, expresiva, paciente; nada parecido ni por asomo a lo que era Mycroft Holmes, nada parecido a lo que él llegaría a ser alguna vez.

— Sé que vista mi situación no tengo derecho a hablar— el mayor de ellos rompió el triste silencio, ganando la atención de su hermano— Pero no estás aquí por ella, Sherlock, sino por él, porque él te quiere ver aquí acompañándole en un momento tan importante

Sherlock se viró, sorprendido por los intentos de Mycroft para levantarle el ánimo aunque fuese un poquito, o al menos calmar su creciente ansiedad lo suficiente para que no saliese corriendo apenas se abriera la puerta del coche.

— ¿Y no importa que duela?— le interrogó perplejo.

Mycroft sonrió débilmente, un acto alegre que le dio a su rostro un tanto más de miseria.

— Ya tendrás tiempo suficiente para lamentarte después

La puerta derecha fue abierta por un joven bien vestido, quien les dio la bienvenida. Su chófer salió junto con los hermanos, yendo hasta la cajuela para entregarle a Sherlock su preciado violín junto a un fólder azul rey donde, celosamente, guardaba las partituras de esa nueva canción que le hubo compuesto a John.

— ¡Llegaron!— gritó John tirándose encima de Sherlock para darle un fuerte abrazo, Greg hizo lo mismo con Mycroft apenas le vio entrar a la parroquia.

— Creímos que no vendrían— confesó Gregory, apenado.

— Sólo hubo un poco de tráfico, no olvidaríamos algo tan importante— comentó Mycroft extrañamente amable. Sherlock pudo ver el amor en sus ojos y no evitó sentirse peor.

— ¿Empezamos ya? Las deslumbrantes novias no tardarán mucho en llegar— cortó rápidamente el detective consultor.

Y justo a tiempo, pues el coche blanco lleno de flores estacionaba a metros de la entrada. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos y los hermanos se perdieron en el fondo apenas entregaron los anillos.

Entonces se encontraban ahí, fingiendo sonrisas mientras conversaban animadamente con los invitados, dando discursos e incluso tocando duetos a violín y piano, deslumbrando al resto con su etérea presencia; y sin embargo ambos sintiéndose dolidos, destrozados, traicionados incluso, pero cumpliendo la promesa de asistir, porque eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Debían afrontar la realidad, pues de ahí en adelante solo serían eso, _amigos._


	10. Día 10: «Hit Me»

**[Advertencias]**

Contenido sensible

_«Él era lo más hermoso que había visto»_

**[James Moriarty • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

James Moriarty era considerado lo que típicamente se llamaría un genio, resaltaba desde la más tierna edad con un increíble ingenio opacando a todos sin importar su edad. Sin embargo, conforme crecía fue desarrollando uno de los peores rasgos que atormentan a los intelectuales, ese del que nunca se hablaba: El aburrimiento.

Todo sus problemas eran resueltos con maestría, los estudios sencillos, las personas predecibles, manipulables. En lo que dura el aleteo de un colibrí su vida se habría convertido en un ciclo monótono y repetible.

Entonces le vio, por primera vez se dignó a salir de su hogar cuando en las noticias locales comenzó a hablarse de un joven genio de la deducción, quien prestaba sus servicios a la policía para la resolución de crímenes. Ahí, entre los reporteros conglomerados, deseosos por saber aunque fuese un poco de esa joven promesa, la figura esbelta de un muchacho se erguía elegante, observándolos a todos con soberbia, como un felino orgulloso.

No pudo evitar su sentir al verlo,fue **amor**.

Decir que se había obsesionado no le hacía justicia a sus acciones, en poco tiempo supo todo sobre él; su nombre: Sherlock William Holmes, era el menor de los tres hijos del matrimonio conformado por Phineas y Emilia Holmes, estudiaba química en la universidad de Oxford con excelentes notas pese a faltar un montón a clases, para ese momento tenía apenas dos semanas de haber cumplido los diecinueve años. Un drogadicto empedernido quien se consumía poco a poco gracias al aburrimiento y, según sus investigaciones, desde hacía ocho meses el investigador Gregory Lestrade le habría estado entreteniendo dándole casos estancados para que los resolviese en un santiamén. Parecía querer ayudarle a mejorar su vida y eso no le gustaba para nada, porque ese precioso niño altanero le pertenecía ahora.

Llamaría su atención costase lo que costase, le haría morder el anzuelo con acertijos irresistibles durante un tiempo hasta atraparle lo suficiente, entonces solo debía buscar algo preciado para romperlo enfrente suyo, hacerle enloquecer y solo ahí podrían convertirse en uno, sería suyo.

Así lo hizo, incluso con ese pequeño desliz que le costó diez años de libertad dentro del pabellón psiquiátrico para criminales peligrosos, no importaba, él sabía que su pequeño le estaría esperando porque Sherlock jamás se concentraría en el amor.

O eso creía, hasta que John Watson comenzó a quitarle su atención.

No mentiría, estaba realmente enfadado pues se sintió traicionado de repente, pero no desesperaría porque la presencia de ese sujeto tan simple podría ser de ayuda para concretar el clímax de su relación con el amor de su vida.

Funcionó.

Sorprendentemente funcionó.

Esa fría tarde de noviembre tuvo el honor de ser quien dejase a Sherlock Holmes contra la espada y la pared, tembloroso, asustado, al borde de ese alto edificio, a punto de saltar porque todo aquello que alguna vez llegó a atesorar se desmoronaba lentamente frente a sus ojos, podía verlo reteniendo las lágrimas mientras observaba a John desde arriba.

Fue la mejor vista que jamás pudo haber tenido, esto era todo para lo que había vivido, por eso su cadáver mostraba una sonrisa tan pura mientras su sangre brillaba bajo la luz blanquecina del atardecer nublado.

Había dejado una huella en él, ahora sería suyo hasta el día de su muerte.

Y él no necesitaba nada más que eso.


	11. Día 11: «Mordedura»

_«Fue una decisión sin retorno»_

**[Gregory Lestrade • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

Sherlock tomó aire hasta que sus pulmones, completamente llenos, soltaron un dolor punzante por toda su caja torácica, dejándole mareado en el proceso; oyó sus huesos crujir ruidosos mientras intentaba, infructuoso, relajar un poco su espalda tensa. Decir que estaba nervioso era nada, si esperaba cinco minutos más terminaría por reventar en ansiedad.

La mirada poco afable en el rostro de Mycroft y su mamá no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó su padre, igual o aún más preocupado que él. Ambos omegas podían sentir las hormonas iracundas provenientes de los dos alfas sobre el sofá.

— Está un tanto atrasado, hubo un pequeño percance en el trabajo y apenas viene para acá— se excusó Sherlock por él, su voz era calma y lucía relajado pese a que su omega interno le rogaba salir corriendo de ahí.

— Cuarenta minutos tarde, Sherlock— remarcó su madre, indignada. La alfa cruzó sus brazos en son de queja al tiempo que, haciendo uso de su perspicacia, trataba de leer algo en el rostro de su hijo menor, buscando una grieta en la barrera impenetrable de sus emociones, necesitaba encontrar lo que fuere que mostrara si las cosas no iban bien. 

El aludido, ya bastante harto de la situación, estuvo a nada de iniciar una discusión alegando que, pese a ser un omega, era un hombre de veinticinco años, independiente desde hacía seis y con un empleo en el hospital Saint Bart en el área de química biológica, no obstante el timbre resonó por la enorme casa con fuerza, gracias al penetrante silencio instaurado.

Sherlock se paró como un resorte del sofá individual, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas agarrotadas por la ansiedad le permitieron, derrapó al dar vuelta hacia el pasillo principal y casi choca con la puerta. A través del cristal texturizado pudo distinguir la figura de Greg, completamente tranquilo, incluso traía las manos en los bolsillos.

Apenas los dejaran solos iba a cometer homicidio, y vaya que sabía cómo hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta, reprochándole con la mirada su enorme tardanza, le había explicado antes que sus padres odiaban la impuntualidad y lo primero que hizo fue tomar ese arresto al otro lado de la ciudad.

— Hola lindura, lamento la espera— dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la frente— Gracias a ti encontramos al líder de los traficantes, fue muy sencillo después de todas las pistas que encontraste

Eso pareció relajar a Sherlock casi inmediatamente. El joven sonrió altanero, alzando la barbilla, sus enigmáticos ojos de indescriptible color irradiaban euforia.

— ¿Me equivoqué en algo?— preguntó como siempre que estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho, amaba escuchar halagos hacia su trabajo, le subía demasiado el ego intelectual, en especial si era Greg quien lo hacía, pues desde su punto de vista era el único medianamente funcional de su equipo.

— Sabes que no— dijo juguetón, Sherlock rodó los ojos, divertido.

— ¿No puedes ser más descriptivo? Me matas la ilusión— comentó sarcástico, en realidad Gregory le llenaba de halagos, sin embargo pese al tiempo Sherlock siempre sería un mocoso mimado hambriento de atención.

Un carraspeo al fondo borró todo rastro de alegría en el omega, su cuerpo se volteó rígidamente hacia los dos alfas que, expidiendo molestia por cada poro de la piel, observaban la escena. Detrás de mamá su padre casi parecía esconderse, apenas asomando la cabeza.

— Buenas noches— Gregory rompió el pesado silencio con un saludo contento y despreocupado, siendo incapaz de sentir las hormonas pesadas en el aire.

Emilia Holmes analizó exhaustiva al hombre en la puerta, era bajito, venía vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta negra, el pantalón traía una mancha rojo oscuro que probablemente apareció a causa de esa herida enorme en su mano derecha, aunque el sujeto parecía no sentir dolor alguno o bien estaba acostumbrado a el. Su cabello desordenado y ojeras profundas le daban un aire algo demacrado, ¿en dónde se supone que trabaja? También notó desde su posición que no olía a nada, por lo que dedujo se trataba de un beta, uno claramente mayor que su pequeño omega.

— Ahm... ellos son mi... mi manada— contó Sherlock tropezando con las palabras, era evidente su incomodidad por lo que Greg colocó su mano sana sobre el hombro del joven, dando apoyo moral en medida de lo posible, pues no tenía hormonas de alfa para tranquilizarle.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade, soy oficial en jefe de la sección del centro de Londres, trabajamos como detectives a tiempo completo, es un gusto— se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

— ¿Greg?— preguntó Mycroft, sorprendido.

— ¿Mycroft?— regresó él, igual de impactado.

— ¿Se conocen?— Inquirió Sherlock, repentinamente celoso.

Gregory soltó al omega a su lado solo para tallarse el rostro en ademán hastiado.

— Sí, digamos que... me da un poco de dinero extra para tratar casos que no son de mi jurisdicción— medio aceptó, no le gustaba revelar que prácticamente era esclavo de ese aterrador alfa quien más de una vez lo había enviado en misiones suicidas por Europa, Asia y América, debió suponer que Holmes no era un apellido muy común, se sentía estúpido.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, no muy convencido, ya más tarde sonsacaría información a su hermano, siempre lo hacía.

— Mi nombre es Emilia Holmes, soy la cabecilla de la familia, este de aquí es mi esposo Phineas— habló la mujer, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. 

Mycroft se veía mucho más relajado al saber quién cortejaba a su hermano, pero viendo la expresión de su madre dudaba mucho que ella se sintiese muy a gusto con eso

— Gregory— comenzó ella— Se sobreentiende que eres el hombre con quien Sherlock ha estado saliendo los últimos meses, hombre que además le marcó la semana pasada sin consultarnos— reclamó, colérica. 

Automáticamente Sherlock subió una mano a su nuca, cubriendo la marca de mordida que Greg le había hecho.

Emilia se talló el rostro frustrada al notar la falta de reacción en su hijo y el hombre a su lado— ¿Entonces ustedes dos esperan que acepte a un beta mayor, que trabaja arriesgando su vida y no puede darle la seguridad de un alfa a mi hijo, para salir con él?

Sherlock bufó en respuesta, puso sus manos en la cintura, tomando una postura tensa y Greg supo que se venía algo fuerte.

— Ese beta que sacó a su estúpido hijo de las drogas, además de esforzarse un poquito en entenderlo le regresó las ganas de seguir existiendo y le dio finalmente un trabajo que es entretenido, si eso no fuese suficiente ¡Oh, sorpresa, me ha marcado! Si quieren separarnos entonces vayan apartando un trozo de tierra en el cementerio y un cajón

Greg se quedó congelado, casi se ahoga con su saliva. Algo que amaba y al mismo tiempo odiaba de su novio era la boca sin filtros que se cargaba.

— Ya basta, Sherlock, no creo que sea la mejor manera de hablar las cosas

— ¿Por qué quieres que lo maquille?— se quejó, indignado— Todos aquí sabemos lo que sucede cuando una pareja marcada se separa

— Comprenderán que solo estamos preocupados— se entrometió Phineas, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato— Mi hijo es un omega joven, algo inexperto en muchas áreas y propenso a caer en las adicciones, no confiamos en cualquier persona para cuidar de él

— Oh, claro que lo entiendo, aún recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi estaba hasta el tope de droga— comentó como si nada, pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, abrazándolo. De repente se veía orgulloso— Pero quisiera pedirles por favor que no lo subestimen, lleva más de un año limpio, explotando sus impresionantes habilidades mientras ayuda un poco al estado en el proceso, incluso está durmiendo el tiempo que una persona promedio lo hace

— Ciertamente está más sano que nunca— comentó Mycroft como quien no quiere la cosa, de verdad prefería que la pareja de su hermano fuese Gregory a cualquier alfa estúpido que le tratase como un objeto nada más. Greg era un hombre tranquilo, casi hogareño, perezoso y un poco malhablado, contrario en su totalidad a Sherlock, se complementaban bien y parecían felices, eso era lo importante—. Tratando de cerca con el investigador Lestrade puedo asegurarles que Sherlock está en buenas manos

Emilia pareció desorientarse durante un instante, confiaba plenamente en su hijo mayor, claro que sí, no obstante eso no le quitaba la mala sensación de que su pequeño niño había tomado una decisión muy importante a la ligera.

— Pero... siempre creí que Sherlock se casaría con un alfa— dijo ella confundida.

Ambos, tanto el aludido como su pareja hicieron una mueca de asco.

— ¿Boda? ¡Por el amor a dios, madre!— dramatizó Sherlock. 

Gregory seguía con esa expresión de haber visto algo desagradable— No... no deseamos casarnos— le siguió.

— ¿Qué?— inquirieron ambos padres al unísono.

— No vamos a pasar por algo tan bochornoso como una boda, la marca es suficiente, tampoco queremos hijos así que la próxima semana iremos a esterilizarnos. Si todo está solucionado, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí— dijo Sherlock rápidamente, sabiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba por parte de su conservadora madre tomó a su novio del brazo, arrastrándole hasta la calle donde le hizo la parada a un taxi, apenas el vehículo se detuvo lanzó a Gregory al asiento y entró él también, cerrando la puerta y pidiéndole al chófer arrancara justo antes de que Emilia, enojada, llegara hasta ellos.

— La próxima vez que tu madre nos vea va a matarnos— se burló Greg, riéndose conforme el coche se alejaba de la iracunda mujer.

— Aprenderá a soportarlo— respondió el otro en el mismo tono.

De todas formas, con la mordida en su cuello, no es que tuviese mucho que hacer al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En teoría, se supone que únicamente iba a subir drabbles (de 500 a 800 palabras), pero no podía parar de escribir, amo a esta pareja aunque no haya tanto material de ellos, ahora les traigo un bonito omegaverse, espero les agrade :')


	12. Chapter 12

**[Advertencias]**

Contenido sensible.

_«Nadie tenía que saberlo»_

**[Mary Morstan • Irene Adler]**

* * *

La, a este punto, común sensación de metal ardiente contra su piel se hizo presente, Mary dio un salto en su lugar, dejando caer el cuchillo para carne que hizo un fuerte sonido al chocar contra el suelo. Maldijo en voz alta, levantó el utensilio y lo lanzó malhumorada hacia el fregadero, apagando también el fuego que mantenía calentando la sartén. 

Se dirigió hasta el baño, donde una vez frente al espejo a cuerpo completo tras la puerta procedió a quitarse la camiseta; en su abdomen comenzaba a tomar forma una mancha blanquecina como si de una cicatriz se tratase, el tamaño era considerable, unos diez centímetros aproximadamente; suspiró fastidiada, tal vez se trató de un rodillazo o una patada.

Volvió a la cocina, esta vez con destino al frigorífico, del congelador extrajo una bolsa térmica casi congelada, entonces procedió a sentarse en una de las sillas en su pequeño comedor y la colocó sobre el reciente golpe, todo en la enorme apatía que le llenaba tras años tratando con la misma situación.

Ahí, entre el silencio mortuorio de un lunes por la tarde y mientras sentía el dolor en su estómago disminuir, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia esa persona que le hubo arruinado la vida desde el minuto en que hizo acto de presencia.

Durante sus primeros quince años de vida todo había transcurrido normal, entonces de un día para otro, justo en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, el dolor más agudo y penetrante que jamás hubo sentido apareció a la mitad de su espalda, obligándola a caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto justo mientras, temeraria, ignoraba el puente peatonal para cruzar la carretera tratando de ahorrarse tiempo, casi la destroza un camión de carga. Una vez en casa y con ayuda de un espejo pudo notar claramente la marca blanca de un latigazo atravesándole la columna. 

De ahí en más, todo se fue en picada.

Golpes, quemaduras, latigazos, señales de ataduras, incluso cortadas en las muñecas, pero esas últimas se detuvieron cuando ella se fracturó el tobillo jugando rugby.

Quien quiera que fuese su "otra mitad"... pues vaya vida de mierda.

Pese a todo seis años atrás había logrado casarse con un hombre maravilloso llamado John Watson, pero él era demasiado perspicaz y más pronto de lo que ella hubiese deseado las excusas para las constantes marcas en su cuerpo se le terminaron. Él comprendió rápidamente que Mary era una de esas pocas personas en tener a su alma gemela viva; aún recuerda el escándalo armado en su departamento, John le gritaba que era afortunada, la regañaba por no buscar a su complemento, sabiendo bien el significado de todas y cada una de las marcas blancas sobre su piel: su alma gemela estaba sufriendo. Rosseane le gritó, colérica, reclamándole la poca empatía hacia ella, remarcando que** no **era "afortunada", deseándole la muerte a esa persona que se había convertido en una dolorosa maldición.

John terminó lo suyo en ese momento, decepcionado, pero ella no tenía forma de saber que el alma gemela de John se había suicidado saltando de un edificio durante una gran investigación policial.

_Afortunada, ¿eh?_

**Para nada.**

Un día llegó a su consultorio una mujer preciosa, alta, parecía un muñeca, una con la mirada más apagada que nunca había visto; le acompañaba un hombre viejo, fue él quien pidió una revisión física exhaustiva, pues su hija llevaba días vomitando lo que consumía, pagó una suma enorme de dinero para que nada saliese de su boca y las dejó solas, la mujer solo respondió a sus datos personales, no dijo ni una palabra más en el transcurso de la visita.

No hizo falta, de todas formas Mary no hubiese podido responder nada, porque se había quedado en shock al descubrir que Irene Adler tenía en su cuerpo las heridas frescas de latigazos que le habían aparecido a ella en forma de manchas blancas esa mañana, todas en os mismos lugares. Su mundo se vino abajo cuando le pinchó el dedo para tomar una muestra de sangre y ella misma pudo sentir el dolor de la aguja perforándole la piel.

Su alma gemela no podía ser ella, se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser así. Dios era tan injusto esperando que amase a quien él escogiese, sin dejarle elegir, atándola a alguien que no conocía, ordenándole olvidarse de sí misma para cuidar a una mujer destrozada.

_No iba a hacer eso._

Los siguientes años se limitó a tratarle las heridas cada que el anciano la traía; Irene nunca decía nada, no se quejaba, la única reacción que pudo sacarle fue un jadeo horrorizado que soltó cuando accidentalmente se le cayó un relicario, al momento de pasárselo Mary alcanzó a ver dentro una fotografía de ella sonriendo, abrazando a un hombre estoico de rasgos finos y cabello rizado. 

Pensó en lo bonita que se veía tan alegre y quiso desearle la felicidad, pero no pudo.

_La odiaba._

Quitó la bolsa de su abdomen apenas notó que el dolor se iba, necesitaba una pastilla o se pondría peor más tarde. Suspiró, sintiendo lágrimas amargas acumularse en sus ojos, tal vez se embriagaría esa noche, por lo miserable que era la vida de ambas.

Rosseane sabía que sus almas estaban conectadas, podía verlo claramente en cada nueva marca blanca que aparecía en su cuerpo, pero no deseaba que nadie más lo supiera, ni siquiera ella.

No importaba si eso significaba hacerla sufrir.

Podía soportarlo, **ambas **podían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresó su máster en shippeos crack, esperen más de ellas durante el resto del reto :)


	13. Día 13: «Zapatos»

_«Sólo fue una etapa»_

**[Mycroft Holmes • Gregory Lestrade]**

* * *

Aquella enorme habitación era una de las más bonitas en toda la casa, con su tapizado de tela rojo y dorado, el suelo de madera cubierto por finas alfombras estilo hindú, pinturas caras adornando las paredes, no por nada se trataba del dormitorio de Mycroft, y tal vez ahora era de Greg también.

Llevaban casi dos años saliendo, justo tres meses tras el divorcio de Lestrade y su esposa, ambos habrían decidido darle final a su matrimonio mientras aún se llevaban bien, realmente no deseaban terminarlo cuando se convirtieran en monstruos horribles. Mycroft aprovechó casi al instante, apenas tuvo oportunidad comenzó a cortejar -en su muy particular modo- al investigador, invitándole a salir con pretextos bien elaborados, hasta que ya no fue necesario hacerlo y era Gregory quien comenzaba a llamarle.

Las cosas escalaron muy rápido, después de semanas en negación y una pequeña escena de celos protagonizada por el detective, dieron inicio a su relación. 

Hacía unos días, durante la cena en uno de los lujosos restaurantes que Mycroft amaba reservar, el político dejó salir una propuesta sin querer hacerlo: Quería que Greg se mudara con él.

El sitio donde Mycroft residía era una casa anormalmente grande para alguien que vive solo, cuatro habitaciones con baño incluido, un bar repleto de botellas caras seguido a la cocina, electrónicos de alta gama poco utilizados porque el hombre rara vez estaba en casa, una enorme biblioteca al fondo, todo era ostentoso hasta el punto de la exageración; incluso le daba miedo caminar por los pasillos, pues temía romper alguna de las decoraciones sobre los muebles, se veían caras, demasiado caras.

Entonces esa mañana llegó para el desayuno con tres maletas; antes de irse al trabajo Holmes le pidió revisar el clóset de la habitación principal y decidir si tirar o donar las prendas que estaban en cajas de cartón, pues él no tenía mucho tiempo libre y llevaba postergando esa acción ya un buen rato, así también Greg encontraría espacio para meter sus cosas.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentado sobre un desastre en el suelo, con cajas y bolsas alrededor, trajes, camisas, conjuntos deportivos, sin embargo entre todo resaltaba algo que Gregory jamás creyó ver en ese lugar:

Unas botas.

Y no cualquier par de botas, sino unas toscas, pesadas, de un brillante color rosa y con estoperoles adornando por todos lados, incluso había una cadena que iba desde el tobillo hasta el tope superior.

Y eran de **tacón**.

Un asombroso tacón de unos veinte centímetros que ni siquiera a su exesposa amante de los tacones le había visto jamás.

Al inicio creyó pertenecían a alguna exnovia de Mycroft, no obstante apenas sopesar tantito las cosas pudo concluir eran demasiado grandes para pertenecer a una mujer, fue entonces que _la ex_ pasó a ser _él ex_; minutos después estaba al borde de la ansiedad comenzando a preguntarse compulsivamente porqué demonios él guardaría algo de una expareja ¿Acaso lo habrá olvidado? Tal vez ni siquiera sabe que están ahí ¿O esa persona era demasiado importante como para tenerlas tan escondidas?

Se palmeó el rostro un par de veces, intentando calmarse; no debía mal viajar sus pensamientos, sabía muy bien que las cosas con los hermanos Holmes nunca eran como tú creías que eran. Eso le llevaba a la posibilidad más disparatada que tenía: _Aquellas extravagantes botas eran de Mycroft._

Tan inaudito y estúpido como sonaba era lo único que medianamente tenía sentido dentro de la extraña escena en que se encontraba, incluso si le era imposible imaginarse a su estoico novio con ese par de botas puesto completando un 

— ¿No has terminado?— La demandante voz de Mycroft le sacó de sus pensamientos, casi dándole un infarto en el proceso— ¿Qué es lo que te está tomando tanto tie-

Silencio, uno tan denso que podía escuchar el rápido latir del pelirrojo pese a la distancia entre ambos; la expresión de Mycroft cayó y por un instante creyó notar pánico, el hombre estaba completamente en blanco, como esas veces en las que descubría que se hubo equivocado en algo.

— Entonces...

— Fue solo una etapa— resolvió Mycroft rápidamente, la ira que deseaba mostrar no cubría para nada la vergüenza que, en forma de rubor, comenzaba a esparcirse por su cara. Gregory casi llora de alivio, al menos no tenía que soportar una discusión sobre lo poco ético e inmoral de guardar celosamente ropa de tu ex.

— El otro día escuché que venías con Twisted Sister a tope en la camioneta que usas para ir al gimnasio, también sé el especial apego que le tienes a los discos de T.Rex y David Bowie que están en el estante más alto de la biblioteca— dijo como si nada, levantándose del suelo para tomar asiento en la cama, muchísimo más calmado— ¿Pertenecías a los Glam?

Mycroft pareció devastado durante un microsegundo, entonces procedió a sacarse el saco, aflojarse la corbata y tirarse de espaldas al colchón, justo al lado de Greg.

— Mis padres lo odiaban, alegaban cosas como que un jovencito inglés no debía vestirse de esa manera, aseguraban sin atisbo de duda que tantos brillos y maquillaje me haría gay— se burló, ironizando una situación aún difícil para él.

— Agh, escuché lo mismo toda mi infancia, mis abuelos no paraban de despotricar contra el género cada que veían algún artista en la televisión— comentó Greg en son de queja.

— ¿No estás sorprendido?— preguntó el otro genuinamente intrigado, él esperaba burlas o un rostro en shock, pero su novio parecía cómodo con el tema.

— ¿Por eso?— señaló las botas, encogiéndose de hombros después— Nah, lo que me da mucha curiosidad es cómo te veías en ese entonces

Mycroft bufó por la nariz, de mala gana sacó el celular de su bolsillo, tecleó durante un rato antes de casi lanzárselo a la cara, enojado. En la pantalla Gregory observó un vídeo muy viejo, desde el público una mujer grababa un escenario maltrecho a una banda encima, dos guitarristas, el bajista, el vocalista y al fondo un pelirrojo, de cabello largo enmarañado, maquillaje oscuro adornaba sus facciones afiladas, sombra violeta, labial negro, glitter en sus mejillas, esmalte en las uñas; encima traía una camiseta manga larga de red, bajo ella un top ajustado, el toque final a la vestimenta lo daba un cinturón de piel alrededor de su cuello delgado; tocaba la batería enérgicamente y producto del esfuerzo físico una capa de sudor perlaba su piel pálida. Se veía hermoso. 

El resto de los miembros también traían un look extravagante, pero definitivamente su novio resaltaba entre todos. Y el solo de batería que hizo al final fue perfecto.

Descolocado como se encontraba solo atinó a entregar el teléfono de vuelta a su dueño.

— Me lo mandó el vocalista hace un tiempo, lo recuperó de un casete viejo en su garaje— susurró Holmes, cohibido. Ni si quiera tenía el valor de verle a la cara, esa parte de su pasado era sumamente vergonzosa para él; por el bien a su reputación como hombre de negocios esperaba que ninguno de sus contactos se enterara.

— Dios mío Mycroft, te veías tan caliente

Ahora era su turno para quedar en shock.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podrías vestirte así para mí alguna vez?— le preguntó Lestrade, ilusionado.

Un cojín se estampó en el rostro de Greg, mientras el detective se quejaba Mycroft solo podía ruborizarse y permanecer en silencio.

Quizás le daría el gusto... quizás.


	14. Día 14: «Pinus»

_«Es un aroma... peculiar»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

Era definitivo, la vida le odiaba.

No solo por pasar toda su infancia en un entorno agresivo con un padre violento que golpeaba a su madre y le heredó su alcoholismo a su hija mayor, sino por los maltratos hacia él que aumentaron una vez se presentó como un alfa, porque claro, el hombre tuvo la epifanía de que con un alfa que se comportase como tal su madre y hermana le dejarían de lado. Fue por eso que le corrió de casa apenas cumplió dieciséis años. 

Estuvo vagando entre hogares ajenos hasta concluir que tal vez el ejército sería mejor, y lo fue, en parte. Descubrió para su horror una insana obsesión con el peligro, amaba correr entre las balas con su mochila de primeros auxilios, saber que un proyectil podría reventarle el pecho o la cabeza en cualquier momento mientras atendía heridos, si moría en el campo de batalla estaría contento. Lo amaba, pero ser temerario le costó su estadía ahí con una bala en el hombro, más pronto de lo que anticipaba y con solo diez años de servicio fue dado de baja con honores.

La rutina de la vida en la ciudad casi lo mata, literalmente.

O casi se mata, mejor dicho.

Intentando salir de su creciente depresión quiso intentar funcionar como un ciudadano normal, por lo que haciendo uso de su increíble currículum y magníficas habilidades encontró un aburrido empleo como médico cirujano en el área de emergencias, la más emocionante en todo el hospital. 

A dos meses de estar trabajando ahí volvió a corroborar esa idea sobre un odio desmedido hacia él por parte de la vida. 

Durante uno de sus turnos nocturnos se encontraba cabeceando sobre su escritorio, era una de esas noches densamente aburridas donde incluso los fantasmas de hospital desaparecían, sumido en un silencio tan profundo que estuvo a nada de morirse por el susto que le dio una enfermera al abrir la puerta de golpe, profundamente nerviosa, gritando que tenían un paciente con un agujero de bala en el pecho. Tomó dos aspirinas y salió corriendo tras ella hasta el ala de emergencias, donde comenzó la pesadilla.

Apenas cruzó el lumbral de la puerta en la sala de cirugía un potente aroma a pino le golpeó las fosas nasales, era como caminar por un bosque frío con las ramas de los árboles meneándose a causa del viento, trayendo ese peculiar aroma a tierra mojada y hojas de pino. Tuvo que sostenerse de un muchacho cercano para no caer al suelo producto del repentino mareo; al instante pudo discernir que el chico sobre la camilla era un omega y estaba terriblemente asustado. Eso no le sentía nada, había tratado con personas psicológicamente inestables desde su estadía en el ejército, lo preocupante fue que pudo notar en ese omega a su pareja destinada.

Trabajó con manos temblorosas, mirando de vez en cuando el rostro pálido del omega, preguntándose como alguien tan joven había terminado con una herida así de grave. Al final la cirugía fue todo un éxito, pese a que el muchacho permaneció en coma durante al menos dos semanas.

La curiosidad le llevó a proponerse como cuidador personal del chico, cosa aprobada por el médico cabecilla, pues John y su compañera Mary eran los únicos alfas que sabían tratar con omegas. 

Cuando el chico despertó John tuvo oportunidad de arrepentirse por haber nacido. Su nombre era Sherlock Holmes y trabajaba mano a mano con Scotland Yard, era molesto como el infierno mismo, petulante, soberbio, un universitario adicto a la cocaína dieciséis años menor que él.

Bueno, también inteligente hasta el extremo más ridículo, pero no pensaba subirle el ego aún más aceptando eso en voz alta.

Tratar con él fue complicado por decirlo menos, Sherlock sabía que eran destinados, disfrutaba jugar con ello haciéndole la vida imposible porque John le perdonaría todo cada vez que soltaba sus atrapantes feromonas con ese aroma tan relajante.

A la larga se hicieron amigos, porque John no le tocaría un pelo hasta que cumpliera los veinticinco, diecinueve era demasiado pequeño para él.

Y ahora estaba ahí, rompiéndose la cabeza con un jovencito malhumorado que traía una larga herida de arma blanca en la pierna izquierda y el rostro más sereno que nunca había visto.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó ahora?— preguntó con el temple casi apático de alguien que trata la misma situación todo el tiempo, pasaba compresas esterilizadas por la zona afectada tratando de detener el sangrado para poder comenzar a suturar.

— ¿Traigo una herida de arma blanca en la pierna izquierda?— inquirió con obviedad en aires sarcásticos.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, niño

— No soy un **niño**— se quejó el otro, indignado por esa forma de referirse a él.

— Entonces comienza a comportarte como un adulto, maldita sea— respondió irritado. listo para darle otro sermón acerca de seguridad propia.

El ambiente del consultorio comenzó lenta y progresivamente a llenarse de un refrescante olor a pino; John volteó a ver a Sherlock, quien le veía desde arriba sonriendo con superioridad cuando las piernas del doctor flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

John rodó los ojos, se levantó despacio para continuar con su trabajo pensando que ni siquiera valía la pena molestarse con él.

Tampoco es que pudiera.


	15. Día 15: «Bufanda»

**[Advertencias]**

Contenido sensible

_«Era una noche fría»_

**[Gregory Lestrade • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

**Parte 1**

— Ya acordonaron la zona en que el taxista dijo haber encontrado el celular de la víctima— comunicó la agente Sally Donovan, se frotaba las manos una contra la otra esperando así obtener un poco de calor.

— Bien— Gregory volteó hacia el hombre a su derecha, un sujeto bajito, delgado, pálido y lleno de pecas, se veía muy nervioso, sin saber que hacer— Caballero ¿Está seguro en querer venir a revisar con nosotros? No es necesario que esté tan tarde fuera de casa

El hombre tomó un mechón largo de cabello estorbando en su cara para llevarlo detrás de su oreja.

— N-no... Para nada, quiero saber qué pasó con mi esposa— dijo, con voz pausada y bajita.

Lestrade se encogió de hombros, realmente no podía hacer nada si el sujeto se aferraba a participar, después de todo acababa de quedarse viudo y él no tenía porqué fastidiarle un poquito más la existencia haciéndole saber lo inútil que era para la investigación.

Esa era una noche especialmente fría, una ligera llovizna se dejaba caer como cortina por toda la ciudad congelando más el ambiente sí era posible, agarrotando sus pies ya a este punto empapados. Agradecía haber traído sombrilla. El agradable aroma a tierra mojada del terreno boscoso al borde de Londres, donde se encontraban, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, tranquilizando su estresada cabeza.

_Realmente desearía estar en su cama._

Buscaban pistas sobre un asesinado reciente a una mujer de mediana edad, hacía unos días había sido encontraba justo en ese terreno, destazada en cuatro bolsas para basura. Richard, el esposo, estaba destrozado y se negaba a descansar hasta resolver el misterio.

Sally se fue con las personas del equipo de rastreo hasta la zona donde apareció el cuerpo, mientras él permanecía a un lado del coche haciendo llamadas para obtener un perito decente.

Le distrajo una figura parada en la lejanía, justo frente a un edificio en obra negra, completamente quieta, con lo que parecía ser un abrigo hasta las rodillas; observaba fijo los movimientos de sus compañeros, era extraño.

— Buenas noches— gritó, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo e intercambiándolo con su pistola, nada en esa situación le daba confianza.

Quien quiera que fuese comenzó a acercarse a paso elegante, mientras más caminaba Gregory podía discernir poco a poco sus detalles: Se trataba de un hombre joven -tal vez demasiado para estar ahí a esas horas-, alto, delgado, bien vestido; su cabello rizado se había pegado a su frente por la silenciosa brizna y traía las mejillas enrojecidas a causa del frío, probablemente.

Una vez de frente y para disgusto del detective pudo percatar en su mirada de extravagante color la pupila dilatada, junto a un respirar agitado indicaban, lamentablemente, que estaba drogado.

— Investigador— le saludó con una reverencia de cabeza para voltear hacia Robert y analizarlo unos segundos antes de continuar: — Señor asesino, buenas noches también

Tanto Greg como Robert se quedaron congelados en su lugar.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te has metido, niño?— preguntó Lestrade, incrédulo.

— Es un empujoncito que me ayuda a pensar— movió su mano en son de restarle importancia al asunto—. Lo importante aquí es que buscas al tipo que tienes al lado

— El sospechoso aquí es quien está en la escena del crimen donde encontraron a mi esposa, drogado y acusando a un viudo— le reprochó Robert, cruzando los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

El muchacho rodó los ojos, hastiado.

— Que maldito fastidio con ustedes los criminales, ¿Podrías intentar al menos hacerlo mejor la próxima vez? Sólo me tomo tres horas resolverlo

Gregory negó con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de tratar con un adolescente drogado mientras tenían poco tiempo para encontrar pruebas antes que la lluvia arreciara borrándolas todas.

— Si sigues así voy a arrestarte bajo uso de sustancias ilícitas, niño— medio advirtió Greg— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa?

— ¡Ay por el amor a dios!— el muchacho gritó al cielo, alzando los brazos como pidiendo paciencia— Trae marcas de arañazos en los brazos claramente visibles en las fotografías del periódico virtual, súbele las mangas si no me crees, no podrían ser de un animal porque no son triangulares sino cuadradas, justo como las postizas que traía la víctima— comenzó a relatar, enojado— Los cortes de mutilación son sucios, hasta parecen hechos con la desesperación de querer terminar rápido, están hechos con un cuchillo profesional para carne y te recuerdo que ella era cocinera. Los exámenes forenses dictan que murió por un golpe en la nuca, uno que se haría alguien al resbalar y golpearse en algo como una barra de mármol. También busqué si existía un motivo ya que el marido es más bien sumiso y estúpido, entonces me topé con un hermoso perfil a nombre de la esposa en varios portales web de citas. En la casa del matrimonio no existían pruebas, por lo que me puse a pensar en donde Victoire pudo haber sido asesinada, llegué a la conclusión de que todo transcurrió en el restaurante de ella, era cocinera en jefe, además de la dueña, nadie pensaría en el fuerte olor a desinfectante porque después de todo es un área con manejo de alimentos y es normal mantenerla reluciente— Finalizó, luciendo como si todo fuese demasiado obvio y ellos unos idiotas. De su abrigo sacó un folder plastificado, lo extendió a Greg quien desconfiado revisó el contenido, corroborando lo dicho por el joven.

Dentro había un montón de pruebas, detalles minúsculos como que Robert llegó a casa quince minutos tarde, rompiendo una estricta rutina diaria.

— ¿Es tan descabellado pensar que estaban discutiendo por la infidelidad, él quiso golpearla, ella se defendió arañándolo en el proceso y al final la empujó con demasiada fuerza? Para deshacerse de las pruebas cortó el cuerpo y lo trajo aquí con la esperanza de que nadie la encontrara, lo cual fue estúpido porque hay muchas redadas policiales ya que se vende droga en este lugar— añadió producto al estado de shock de ambos sujetos— Vamos investigador, puedes hacerlo mejor

Robert se tiró de rodillas al suelo, alzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, llorando a lágrima viva.

— ¡Ella me obligó, se burló de mí, de la confianza que le di a nuestro matrimonio!

— Oh por dios... ¡Sally!— Gregory tiró la sombrilla al suelo, lanzó el folder al dentro del coche policial y comenzó a revisar entre su gabardina en busca de esposas.

El arresto fue rápido, Robert sollozaba inconsolable pidiendo perdón a su difunta esposa mientras era escoltado a la patrulla de Sally; ella, por otro lado, escuchaba la explicación de Gregory con recelo, negándose a creer que el misterio fuese resuelto por el extraño niño que fumaba cigarrillo tras cigarrillo debajo de la sombrilla que Greg sostenía.

— Lleva al sospechoso a prisión preventiva, dile al de archivos que los alcanzaré en unos minutos para concretar el papeleo, después de eso puedes irte a casa— comunicó Lestrade.

— ¿Qué hay del drogadicto de acá?— preguntó Donovan, aún desconfiada.

— Yo me encargaré de eso— resolvió Greg, abrió la puerta del copiloto apenas Sally empezó a caminar, pidiéndole silenciosamente al muchacho entrar.

Ya una vez los dos dentro y con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto Gregory arrancó el vehículo de regreso a la ciudad.

— ¿En dónde vives, niño?— le preguntó, tomando una curva cerrada en la carretera.

El otro pareció descolocarse por un instante.

— El nombre es Sherlock, no **niño**— exclamó casi indignado.

— El nombre es Greg— le imitó, sonriendo.

Sherlock soltó el aire con un sonoro bufido para luego inquirir extrañado: 

— ¿No me vas a arrestar?

El detective investigador se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué lo haría? Sólo llevé a un amigo entusiasta del crimen con pruebas colectadas para ver la escena, además ayudó a resolver el enigma ganándose la recompensa por información y después de arrestar al culpable lo llevé a casa... ¿O hiciste algo más que yo no supiera?— preguntó inocentemente, ignorando por completo el tema de las drogas.

— A Kensington— susurró Sherlock aburrido, volteando hacia la ventanilla.

Gregory casi escupe un pulmón al escucharlo, pero era obvio que un chico tan elegante y bien vestido viviría en un lugar caro.

_Aunque no así de caro._

Estiró una mano para encender la radio, colocando una estación al azar que reproducía rock clásico. La nostálgica melodía de _You Take My Breath Away_ ambientaba armoniosa junto a las gotas de lluvia cada vez más pesadas golpeando sobre el techo del vehículo. Sherlock se acurrucó contra la ventana el resto del camino, su abrigo estaba empapado y se moría de frío.

Apenas llegaron a la calle donde estaba su hogar Sherlock le pidió detenerse, abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de viento helado le pegó en la cara; viendo las reacciones tan adorables del joven Gregory procedió a quitarse la bufanda gris que traía, colocándola alrededor del cuello ajeno. Sherlock se quedó en shock por unos instantes, sus ojos bien abiertos, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

— No estoy seguro de que esta sea tu residencia, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda— dijo señalando la casa a un costado, luego se aclaró la garganta para continuar: — Sherlock, descubriste en poco tiempo una serie de pruebas incriminatorias que a nosotros nos hubiese tomado semanas o meses, eres brillante, niño, sólo me queda decirte que no desperdicies tu intelecto en algo tan mediocre como lo son las drogas, puedes ser mejor que eso— le sonrió ampliamente, entonces casi que le empujó fuera del coche, lanzándole la sombrilla de antes justo cuando se irguió— Si necesitas ayuda con eso yo puedo brindártela, pregunta por el detective investigador Gregory Lestrade; también acepto más investigaciones que me aligeren la carga de trabajo, los créditos serán tuyos

— ¿Vas a dejar a un veinteañero resolverles los casos para que todos sepan lo ineficaces que son?— preguntó sin creérselo todavía.

— Si eso me deja salir antes, sí. Ahora cierra la condenada puerta porque me estoy congelando

Sherlock obedeció, ocultando su sonrisa en la bufanda e inhalando en el proceso el fuerte olor a la colonia del detective. Abrió la sombrilla, cubriéndose de la llovizna mientras perdía el coche negro de vista, pensando que no había sido una noche tan mala como esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ésta vez no me gustó para nada, puede que lo corrija en el futuro, lo siento por eso.


	16. Día 16: «Nauta»

_«Sólo eran viajeros»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

Por los océanos que rodean las tierras europeas corren extraños rumores

Se susurra un secreto entre los viajantes, comerciantes y guerrilleros

Aseguran sus flotas corren peligro mortal 

O eso según lo que la leyenda cuenta

Pasa de boca en boca que, una vez mar adentro, gruesa neblina hace acto de presencia,

No importa si el azul en el cielo estaba hasta hace poco

Al horizonte un barco anormalmente grande se alzará imponente,

Una bulla de gritos entusiasmados comenzará a hacer eco por toda la zona

Y una fila de ochenta hombres, ni más ni menos, alzarán sus armas hacia ti,

Liderados por un extravagante capitán, inteligente como el diablo mismo

Y su fiel mano derecha, un violento ex militar al servicio de la familia real

Dicen las malas lenguas que se casaron llevando a cabo un ritual pagano

Desobedeciendo las leyes divinas, ensuciando el nombre de Dios

Los supervivientes a las cruentas masacres son pocos

Ellos aseguran que todos los ocupantes de ese navío son bestias

Les despojan de todo, incluida su dignidad como ser humano

Y el señor se apiade del estúpido que ose posar una mano en el líder

Porque el más brutal entre todos ellos es el esposo, quien no dudará en destrozarte si le pasa algo a su capitán

Usualmente todo aquello se utiliza para asustar a los jóvenes marineros

Incluso aunque los más viejos se molesten por que lo toman a la ligera

Mientras los burgueses sólo se ríen de los crédulos, porque obviamente no es más que una leyenda

¿Verdad?


	17. Día 17: «Tatuaje»

**[Advertencia]**

Contenido sensible

_«Nunca dijo que fuera un santo»_

**[Gregory Lestrade • Mycroft Holmes]**

* * *

Mycroft permanecía sentado en la cama, desnudo y apenas cubierto con las sábanas gruesas; su laptop descansaba sobre sus piernas mientras él, distraído, tecleaba letras y números al azar sólo para, posteriormente, borrarlos. No podía concentrarse teniendo al detective investigador Gregory Lestrade acurrucado al borde del colchón, dormido, aunque nada tenía que ver eso con el creciente nerviosismo en su sistema.

Greg y él, para esa fecha, habrían estado saliendo formalmente como una pareja durante al menos un par de meses; dos hombres divorciados cuyos matrimonios pasados no funcionaron en lo más mínimo, unidos por una fuerte homofobia interna que gracias al cielo dejaron ir apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse un poco. La noche pasada por fin se dignaron a soltar la vergüenza y dieron el siguiente paso, todo en una lujosa suite sobre el hotel más caro en la costa de Gran Canaria. Nada de eso era extraño.

Lo molesto del asunto se remitía al enorme tatuaje de un tigre sobre la espalda de su compañero, pues los detalles como ramas de bambú, la presencia de un pequeño estanque con peces koi bajo el felino y lámparas de papel decían demasiado: Eso va y resulta siendo la marca de pertenencia a una mafia china muy grande, que para colmo sigue activa. Desde ahí tenía vista completa al dibujo.

Mentiría si asegurase no estar preocupado.

— ¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Greg de repente. Ya no estaba dándole la espalda, ahora sonreía en su dirección casi con burla.

— Creo que a estas alturas debes intuirlo al menos— respondió él, cerrando su laptop, tras lo cual decidió dejarla encima del buró a un costado.

Lestrade soltó una sonora carcajada que le puso los nervios de punta a su pareja.

— Me gustaría entender la gracia en secuestrar personas para prostituirlas, venderlas o matarlas— ironizó Mycroft, irritado.

Todo rastro de alegría en el rostro de Greg se esfumó de inmediato. Se incorporó demasiado rígido para disimular, tomando asiento de modo que pudiese verle de frente.

— Escúchame, Mycroft, déjame explicarte todo y después de eso puedes decidir lo que gustes, ¿Está bien?— le pidió. 

Holmes tardó un poco en aceptar, odiaba las excusas y realmente se encontraba enojado, pero algo en la mirada afligida de su novio le impedía imponer su negativa con la regularidad que solía hacer.

— Bien— aceptó a medias; cruzó sus brazos, viendo a Greg cubrirse la espalda lo mejor posible con una de las sábanas.

— Primero me gustaría aclararte que no me enorgullezco de lo que pasó, también quiero hacerte saber el motivo de mi risa, no fue nada más allá que tu expresión, me pasó por la cabeza que parecías creer yo aún estaba dentro de eso, lo cual no es verdad— comenzó a hablar. 

A ojos de Mycroft lucía demasiado incómodo, casi deprimido, él nunca le había visto de esa manera.

— Todos hacemos estupideces cuando somo jóvenes, creyendo que podemos con todo, sin pensar en las consecuencias... fue así como buscando droga de más calidad terminé aceptando encargos de un asiático llamado Zhen Hui, yo vendía y el me daba descuentos en mis compras— admitió avergonzado, no le agradaba contar esa patética parte de su vida—, Entonces fui escalando, ¿Conoces esas pseudo empresas piramidales donde te estafan más conforme más vas subiendo? 

Mycroft asintió, entendiendo.

— Fue algo así— continuó— A poco de ser jefe de zona me obligaron a tatuarme, una marca con la que me encontrarían donde quiera que fuese, pero mis bolsillos estaban llenos de dinero y no me importó en absoluto, o por lo menos hasta... hasta que fui enviado a vigilar una... "carga"— balbuceó, haciendo comillas con sus dedos— Los encargados de vigilar la bodega habían sido arrestados y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo, como era mi zona la cabeza de la organización decidió enviarme junto a mis mejores subordinados y ahí... ahí había niñas, Mycroft, niñas de no más de quince años, desnudas, golpeadas, mal heridas. Una maldita cosa es saberlo porque incluso estando al tanto puedes vivir con ello, pero otra diametralmente diferente es verlas rogando por ayuda, desesperadas, creyendo que somos sus salvadores cuando la realidad es que íbamos a alimentarlas con las sobras de nuestra cena 

— Greg, espera-

— No pude hacerlo— le interrumpió, sus palabras bailaban sobre un fino hilo de desesperanza, culpa e inseguridad, hiperventilaba levemente, deseando poder borrar su pasado— Cuando les dije que no podía seguir con eso casi me matan, Mycroft, dos disparos en el torso y uno en la pierna, me lanzaron al río encadenado, ni siquiera sé cómo salí vivo de eso

— Greg necesitas resp-

— Apenas salí del coma le pedí a mis padres un abogado, entonces confesé todo lo que sabía— volvió a cortarle— Todo a cambio de borrar cualquier cosa de mi historial criminal y dejarme fuera

Las cálidas manos de Mycroft se posaron sobre las frías del detective, fue hasta entonces que Greg se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

— Estás a nada de tener un ataque de pánico, necesitas calmarte y respirar

— Lo siento, aún me cuesta hablar de ello— se rió nerviosamente—. Estoy seguro de que aún me siguen buscando, pero estoy feliz— levantó una de las manos ajenas y la besó— Porque pude hacer un cambio en ese entonces y gracias a eso me convertí en policía, aunque sé muy bien que eso no limpiará nunca mis pecados

Mycroft se vió arrepentido por un instante, no sabía lo profunda que podía ser una situación similar a esa.

— Lamento haber traído ese tema a colación

— Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a preguntármelo, ya estaba preparado— se encogió de hombros, completamente relajado, como si minutos atrás no hubiese estado al borde del pánico— Entonces... ¿Se me ve bien?— preguntó juguetón, Mycroft le soltó un rápido y certero golpe en el brazo.

— ... Más o menos— respondió indiferente. El otro le miró casi indignado, pero Mycroft no le iba a decir en voz alta que se veía sexy.


	18. Día 18: «Profecía»

_«No se equivocaron del todo»_

**[Irene Adler • Mary Morstan]**

* * *

En el mundo mágico se reconoce a los Adler como una familia muy poderosa y muy vieja perteneciente a Los Sagrados Veintiocho. Ellos, como la gran mayoría de sangre puras, tienen costumbres propias de su apellido; una de esas cosas acuñadas a los Adler es la existencia de un antiguo pergamino, papiro frágil, casi destruido por el paso del tiempo, algo que solo ellos conocen y guardan con recelo, porque ahí está escrita una profecía.

En tinta deslavada una frase reza: "Ahí, en el centro del bosque, después del invierno yermar la flora alrededor y bajo un árbol vacío con una única flor, nacerá el amor verdadero, bendiciendo con su alegría a cada primogénito de nuestras futuras generaciones". Palabras más, palabras menos, bajo esas específicas condiciones el hijo primero de los Adler encontraría a su único amor.

Bueno... no se equivocaron del todo.

Irene Adler, hija única y por ende heredera total de las riquezas de su familia, tenía tres problemas.

El primero es que era lesbiana, lo cual realmente no era tanto un problema pues solo debía casarse con un hombre, engendrar y continuar con el legado de sangre pura; se veía en obligación de tener uno o dos niños para pedirle el divorcio y cada uno hacer de su vida lo que les viniese en gana.

El segundo es que su prometido, Sherlock William Holmes, hijo tercero de la prestigiosa familia Holmes, era tan o más homosexual que ella; de hecho, el condenado sujeto estando en Slytherin por tradición familiar, rompía todas las reglas de Los Sagrados Veintiocho saliendo a escondidas con un Gryffindor llamado John, quien para colmo era nacido de muggles, lo cual en sí empeoraba horriblemente las cosas.

Pero ella no podía juzgarlo, no era tan sinvergüenza después de todo, ya que la tercera de sus preocupaciones también era una Gryffindor sangre sucia.

Se conocieron durante el invierno de su tercer año; tras terminar un partido de quidditch la cazadora de Gryffindor, Mary Roseanne Morstan, había decidido no participar en la fiesta de celebración en su sala común, intercambiándolo por fumarse un cigarrillo en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, como usualmente lo hacía.

Por los incomprensibles azares del destino Irene eligió ese momento para ir a buscar, ilegalmente, ingredientes de pociones al mismo lugar.

Ambas conversaron durante horas bajo un árbol sin hojas, donde una bonita flor amarilla se alzaba vigorosa en una de las ramas más altas. Para Irene fue un flechazo al instante, se hicieron amigas casi automáticamente, ella estaba encantada con Mary, era linda, inteligente y graciosa, a ratos sonaba más como una Slytherin que como una Gryffindor, pero en general se la pasaba bien en sus ratos juntas, eso hasta que le confesó estar enamorada de John.

Generación a generación la antigua profecía de la familia Adler se cumplía, el primogénito conocería el amor bajo un árbol yermo con una sola flor, claro, pero nunca especificaba si sería correspondido o no.

El verdadero amor de Irene Adler era una mujer heterosexual que la trataba como a su mejor amiga.

Bueno, eso explicaba porque su tío había vivido y muerto soltero.

Ahora solo quedaba intentar aplacar a Sherlock cuando se enterara que su novio estaba siendo cortejado por la chica que a ella le gustaba.


	19. Día 19: «Libro»

_«No tenía tan mala suerte como pensaba»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

Las manos de John Watson sudaban copiosamente, él las limpiaba en su pantalón deportivo repetidas veces mientras, sumido en nerviosismo, apretaba el tomo de "Fundamentos de la Química Analítica" hacia su pecho.

Del otro lado de la cafetería, en la esquina más alejada, un joven solitario metía cucharadas de gelatina a su boca con una mano al tiempo que, con la otra, escribía presuroso sobre una pequeña libreta de bolsillo. Sherlock Holmes fruncía el entrecejo a ratos, rayoneaba lo escrito casi con frustración y mordía la punta del lapicero al pensar, solo para volver a escribir y repetir el vicioso ciclo después de unos minutos.

Sherlock iba en quinto semestre al igual que John, no obstante mientras Watson cursaba medicina Holmes habría elegido una carrera diferente: Química; pese a ello ambos compartían ciertas materias a lo largo de los semestres; durante el tiempo de esas clases y casi sin darse cuenta John empezó a verle más de lo debido, durante año y medio estuvo observándole pacientemente, recolectando la poca información que se podía conseguir de alguien tan misterioso como él.

Fue así que supo Sherlock no solo se veía demasiado joven, sino que lo era, el más pequeño en toda la universidad, de hecho, teniendo apenas quince años al entrar cuando el resto de ellos ya oscilaba los diecinueve. Un niño prodigio educado en casa, no sabía socializar y sin embargo parecía no importarle demasiado, apenas abría la boca para participar, entregaba todo a tiempo y aunque faltaba bastante a clases siempre obtenía las mejores notas. 

Sólo le había visto acompañado de un par de chicas, su compañera de medicina Molly Hooper y una bonita muchacha de arquitectura -lo supo por los enormes bloc y reglas bajo su brazo, aunados a su expresión de estar muerta en vida-, quien más que una amiga en su lugar parecía acosar al muchacho, aunque los había visto debatir animadamente un par de ocasiones.

Sherlock poseía un aura tan fuerte que ni siquiera con esa oportunidad divina podía acercarse.

La tarde pasada farmacología había sido la última clase del día, todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y desaparecieron apenas sonó la campana, huyendo tan rápido como les era posible gracias al agotamiento siendo que estaban en el colegio desde las siete de la mañana y eran las seis de la tarde.

John fue el último en salir, sin muchos ánimos para correr, después de todo aún debía llegar a hacer la cena, así pues retrasaría el momento lo más que pudiese... o pasaría por comida cantonesa, la lanzaría a los pies de Harry y largaría a dormir al menos treinta minutos antes de ponerse a hacer algo en la tonelada de tareas pendientes. 

Al pasar por la butaca vacía donde se sentaba Sherlock pudo notar, abandonado en el suelo, una copia tapa dura de un libro que él nunca había visto. Un vistazo a la contraportada y encontró el nombre completo de su amor platónico escrito con la letra cursiva más limpia que jamás hubo visto.

Dios le había sonreído.

Pero John era muy tonto.

Llevaba todo el condenado día tratando de entregarle el libro, pero apenas le veía sus piernas se clavaban en su lugar y no respondían.

— ¿Es en serio, John?— preguntó Vincent, su compañero del equipo de rugby; el pelirrojo era poco paciente y a esas alturas ya se encontraba harto con el exagerado teatro de John, no era tan complicado hablarle a tu _crush_— Si no vas a hacerlo entonces dame el maldito libro para que yo se lo entregue 

— Tardaste casi seis años en declarártele a Sussie, cierra la boca— le reclamó John.

Vincent le observó con recelo, ofendido; jaló a su amigo hasta estar cerca de la mesa de Sherlock, entonces tomó aire y gritó a todo pulmón:

— ¡Sherlock, ahí estás! ¡Mi amigo tiene algo que es tuyo y tiene que darte!— empujó a un avergonzado rubio contra la mesa y se fue, dejando a ambos muchachos con expresión de haber presenciado algo insólito.

John se quería morir en ese momento, pero primero iba a matarlo a él, _pequeño bastardo de dos metros._

Watson carraspeó, extendiendo el libro ante la vista de Holmes, que lo tomó entre sus manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho.

— Lo siento por eso, Vincent es un idiota indiscreto

Sherlock le regaló una sonrisa ladina, entretenida, divertida, y John no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— Siete horas con veintidós minutos para venir a entregármelo, calculé al menos tres días pero fallé al omitir a tu amigo, error mío— con calma guardó el tomo en su mochila, bajo la estupefacta mirada de John.

— ¿Cómo es que... quiero decir... ¿Qué?

La risa de Sherlock atrajo unos cuantos pares de ojos curiosos, era preciosa y quedaba extremadamente bien con alguien con ese porte elegante.

— Esperé por un movimiento durante dos años y medio, como no hacías nada decidí apelar a tu buena voluntad y casualmente olvidar mi libro en el suelo de la fila por la que siempre sales, porque no dejarías una pertenencia abandonada si eres el último en la sala— el jovencito lanzó a un cesto de basura cercano el vasito de gelatina ya vacío junto a un envase de jugo de uva, levantándose después.

John se sintió estúpido.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Imposible ignorar a alguien tan odiosamente persistente, pero has captado mi atención, felicidades— con la zurda le palmeó un hombro, contento—. Ahora, me gusta el té chai de la cafetería hindi que está a un lado de la gran biblioteca en el centro, salgo a las cinco

Dicho aquello se retiró en su caminar elegante tras guiñarle un ojo, dejando a John con la palabra en la boca, un rubor enorme haciéndose camino en su rostro desde sus orejas y una cita extrañamente concretada para dentro de unas horas.

Necesitaba llamar a Harry para avisarle que llegaría tarde.


	20. Día 20: «Sabor»

**[Advertencias]**

Violencia ocasional

_«Fue un reencuentro extraño»_

**[Irene Adler • Mary Morstan]**

* * *

Para alguien tan analítico, dedicado y cuidadoso como Rosseane era, el fallo ni siquiera se consideraba una opción. Recién cumplía los cincuenta, más de la mitad de ese tiempo lo había vivido trabajando como agente encubierta para misiones sumamente importantes, ella estaba enterada de los secretos más fuertes y mejor guardados de distintos gobiernos, cosas que podrían provocar guerras o revoluciones, incluso siendo perseguida por eso y casi decapitada en Afganistán; fue guiada a cumplir las necesidades de la clase más alta, terminó asesinando a líderes considerados un peligro potencial, se llevó a cientos de civiles entre los pies como daño colateral creyendo que hacía lo correcto, pero pese a lo duro que pudo haber sido para ella jamás dudó, no importaba qué o quién fuese el objetivo, porque Rosseane sabía que su línea de trabajo no perdona los errores, lo había visto incontables ocasiones con sus compañeros caídos.

Lamentablemente para ella, era su turno esta vez.

Viajaba en un tren que partía desde Berlín cuando la interceptaron, entendió al momento que fue cuidadosamente cazada durante sabrá dios cuánto tiempo, no pudo darse cuenta de nada, no hasta que el fuerte aroma de un perfume dulzón haciendo acto de presencia en su vagón vacío le advirtió su falta de cuidado.

Despertó de rodillas justo como se encontraba ahora mismo, esposadas sus manos a un tubo de metal que iba del suelo al techo, encerrada en aquella oscura y fría habitación donde no sabía la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado, bien podrían haber sido horas o incluso ya un par de días, no tenía ni la menor idea.

La pesada puerta de metal al otro lado del cuarto se abrió lentamente, las bisagras oxidadas rechinaron tan fuerte que Mary sintió sus tímpanos reventar, a eso le siguió el sonido característico de unos tacones caminando en su dirección. Muy a su pesar decidió alzar su mirada enojada, tenía sed y estaba agotada; cuando lo hizo se quedó sin aliento: Una bonita mujer le veía desde arriba casi con desdén, estaba enfundada en un ajustado vestido verde esmeralda y modelaba unos botines de piel, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño bien hecho, sonreía mientras se fumaba uno de esos cigarrillos largos.

— Perdona la tardanza, Rossie— le comentó, expulsando el humo de entre sus labios rojos. La aludida quiso gritarle que no se atreviese a llamarla así, no obstante solo permaneció con la mandíbula abierta a toda su capacidad— ¿Qué pasa, acaso el gato te comió la lengua?— agregó burlona.

Rosseane se vio obligada a parpadear un par de veces para salir de su estado estupefacto mientras pensaba que debía ser una mala broma.

— Adler— fue lo primero que dijo, el sonido que salió de su garganta seca estaba entrecortado e inevitablemente raspaba, pues llevaba un buen rato sin usar su voz— ¿Cómo?

— Parece que tuvimos ideas similares al momento de elegir el rumbo en que irían nuestras vidas— respondió tranquila, dando otra calada— Me pagaron una buena cantidad para matarte, sabes un montón de cosas peligrosas y eso inquieta a muchas personas

Claro, porque no podía ser de otra manera, si era honesta consigo misma, tuvo una vida mucho más larga de lo que esperaba en un inicio.

— Te ves muy joven— admitió la otra en voz baja, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta su situación—, No creí volver a verte después de **eso**

La mujer pareció llenarse de furia en un instante, soltó un pisotón al suelo al tiempo que podía ver sus ojos humedecerse un poco, aunque no estaba segura de ello, bien podrían ser las escasas luces que entraban del pasillo.

— _¿Eso?_ ¿No querrás decir después de que me abandonaras al graduarnos de la universidad sin motivo aparente? ¿Necesito recordarte que me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de mandarme al demonio?

— ¡No fue sin un motivo!— se defendió Rosseane rápidamente— Irene, yo no qui-

Un brusco tirón a su maltrecha camiseta la obligó a incorporarse lo máximo posible en su incómoda posición, las largas uñas postizas de Irene se clavaban dolorosamente en su pecho como alfileres, sus agarrotadas piernas cedieron al peso y justo antes de caer un par de labios húmedos se plantaron fuertes contra los suyos, iracundos; Irene le dio un beso cálido que le supo a su propia sangre, tabaco, labial de cereza y pasta dental de cítricos, Rosseane continuó el contacto por el tiempo suficiente para que Irene reaccionara y la alejara de un empujón. 

— ¿Vas a matarme?— le preguntó resignada, admirando con divinidad el labial de Irene corrido, manchándole las comisuras de la boca.

El tono y expresión de la hermosa mujer al frente suyo eran fríos, estoicos, sin embargo sus ojos claros lucían verdaderamente heridos cuando le respondió:

— Voy a usarte para mi entretenimiento hasta que ellos se olviden de tu existencia, tengo preparado un cadáver con tus proporciones que filmaré mientras se quema— explicó a medias, limpiándose los restos de maquillaje con su mano delgada.

— Entonces... como me salvaste la vida te debo un favor— resolvió Rosseane.

— Chica lista— ironizó Adler, rodando los ojos— En unos minutos vendrá alguien que te llevará a otro lugar— comentó, sin mediar otra palabra regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada, necesitaba salir de ahí rápido o caería en los encantos embaucadores de su estúpida ex novia otra vez.

Con el azotar de la puerta Rosseane, contra todo pronóstico dentro de su escabrosa situación se permitió sonreír; no iba a mentir, la había extrañado demasiado.


	21. Día 21: «Secreto»

**[Advertencia]**

Violencia ocasional

_«Nadie tendría porqué saberlo»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

**[Irene Adler • Mary Morstan]**

* * *

_— El día de hoy nuestro famoso detective consultor Sherlock Holmes cumple diez años de adorable matrimonio con la hermosa modelo predilecta de Moschino, Irene Adler, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo no ha habido noticias de un embarazo, ¿Se estará acabando la llama de la pasión o acaso existen problemas de fertilidad entre la exitosa pareja? _

Sherlock no pudo soportar escuchar al presentador de espectáculos un segundo más, tanta estupidez junta le hacía doler la cabeza; apagó el televisor con el control remoto, lanzándolo al sofá de al lado apenas la pantalla se quedó en negro.

— ¿Por qué demonios les importan esas cosas?— preguntó en un susurro irritado, encogiéndose en su lugar.

Mary, quien estaba sentada a su costado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros en son reconfortante, apretándole suavemente.

— Entiendo perfectamente tu molestia, en la clínica todos se la pasan preguntándonos lo mismo, ya hemos dicho que no deseamos tener hijos pero son tan estúpidos que parecen no entender— dijo, igual o más enojada que Sherlock.

John, quien salía de la cocina con una humeante taza de café, caminó hasta el sofá donde se encontraban su esposa y su novio, entonces se agachó para depositar un beso en la frente del hombre, usando después una mano para alborotarle su cabello rizado. Sherlock pareció contento con ello, pues exigiendo alargar el contacto restregó su rostro contra la palma de Watson.

— Cuando Irene se entere de las cosas que están diciendo los medios seguramente solicitará una rueda de prensa para ir a soltar sus ácidos comentarios inteligentes y mandarlos al diablo en el proceso— comentó Mary, levantándose para que John tomara su lugar al lado de Sherlock; el médico, agradecido, le pasó la taza de café.

Ella decidió sentarse en el comedor del fondo, con la taza entre sus manos buscando calentarse los dedos que ya no sentía, era una tarde fría y lluviosa como solo en Londres pueden darse, podría decir incluso que el ambiente ese día pecaba de deprimente; tomó un sorbo, sonriendo al instante, tres cucharadas de café y una de azúcar, excelente, como siempre.

Llaves entrando en el cerrojo de la puerta les distrajeron, las tres cabezas se voltearon hacia el marco del living justo cuando Irene entraba, su vestido largo completamente empapado de abajo, con su cabello suelto cubriéndole parte del rostro. La mujer lanzó su bolso al sofá más cercano, entonces, sin decir nada, preocedió a caminar hasta donde Mary se encontraba, jaló una silla, la colocó cerca de Morstan y tomó asiento, recargando su frente contra el hombro de su novia.

— ¿Cariño?— preguntó Mary, peinando con sus dedos algunos mechones del cabello lacio de Irene, que gracias al clima húmedo se había esponjado un poco.

Adler aspiró tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones atrofiados por el cigarro pudieron adquirir, lo dejó salir en un suspiro cansado y levantó la cabeza.

Los tres soltaron, al unísono, un jadeo aterrado.

El bonito rostro de Irene traía un enorme moretón en la mejilla izquierda, su ojo del mismo lado estaba hinchado, junto a una herida en la ceja y su labio inferior partido le daban un aspecto enfermizo a su piel.

— ¿¡Pero qué te pasó?!— inquirió Mary en un grito, con sus conocimientos de enfermería evaluó superficialmente las heridas, que si bien no eran graves aún tardarían tiempo en sanar, en especial su ojo, pues se encontraba casi cerrado por la hinchazón y presentaba un color negruzco el párpado inferior.

— Unos periodistas me siguieron desde que salí de casa hasta el edificio donde iba a ser la sesión de fotos, se quedaron todo el día esperando en el estacionamiento y cuando me vieron intentando subir al coche me bombardearon con preguntas. Al final me harté de ellos y les dije que no era importante si en realidad estaba saliendo con una mujer, entonces pasó lo evidente— contó, su tono de voz era bajo y tranquilo como siempre, sin embargo Sherlock podía percatar entre sus palabras una ira contenida, seguramente a efectos del coraje de sentirse humillada por algo tan insignificante como lo era la orientación sexual.

— Ésta maldita sociedad asquerosa... Nos unimos en dos matrimonios heterosexuales para vivir lo más pacíficamente posible y sin herir sensibilidades, pero aún así siguen jodiéndonos la existencia con sus pensamientos estúpidos— comentaba Mary con ira, sus manos habían rodeado la cintura de Irene en son protector, pegándola hacia sí misma; Alder, por su parte, se había limitado a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto, lo necesitaba tras ese día tan pesado, ella era inteligente, no fuerte, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

— ¿Realmente vale la pena soportar todo esto, no podríamos simplemente irnos a otro lugar?— Respondió el detective consultor, quien a estas alturas ya se encontraba con el rostro hundido en el cuello de su novio, sentado sobre su regazo al tiempo que le abrazaba fuertemente de forma infantil.

— Me gustaría creer que podemos— susurró John, apresando a su novio de la misma manera, sintiendo la preocupación de un inminente próximo ataque pesarle como cien toneladas en el pecho. 

Ahora con la declaración hecha por Irene tal vez sería oportuno pedir a Mycroft subir la seguridad en la casa, quizá un par de guardaespaldas también funcionarían.

Mary y John se vieron entre ellos con una mezcla de pena y comprensión, tratar con personas tan complicadas como lo eran sus respectivas parejas era todo un logro, en especial para alguien como John. Él siempre creyó que su impaciente Sherlock sería el primero en reventar con cólera gracias a los comentarios; también pensó que Mary, en su infinito orgullo, pudiese ser quien lo revelase todo al público, incluso barajó la idea de ser él mismo esa persona, pero la joven e inexpresiva Irene estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, tal vez por eso terminó siendo ella la que se rompió frente al público.

Sherlock pensó que ya nada de eso importaba, a primera hora de la mañana comunicaría una rueda de prensa, entonces dirían que lo dicho por su esposa fue un desliz a causa del estrés que lleva ser perseguida con las mismas preguntas todo el tiempo, preguntas insinuando cosas inmorables acerca de ella y su mejor amiga Mary Morstan; le echaría la culpa a los periodistas de alterarla, además levantaría una demanda por agresión física, también alegando daño psicológico.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad para aegurar ante las cámaras que era estéril y si tenían suerte -un poco de ayuda por parte de su hermano mayor también- las aguas turbias de ahora se calmarían y en unos meses nadie recordaría nada al respecto.

Ante la sociedad Irene Adler está casada con Sherlock Holmes y Mary Morstan con John Watson, pero la verdad tras bambalinas es que Sherlock sale con John y Irene con Mary, aunque nadie tiene porqué saberlo. 


	22. Día 22: «Promesa»

_«Son sensaciones extrañas»_

**[Gregory Lestrade • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes podía confirmar sin atisbo de duda que poseía una memoria por demás más prodigiosa, regularmente sabía manipularla con el objetivo de no atiborrarla de tonterías o cosas banales, por lo cual se forzaba a olvidar aquellos datos poco relevantes para su área de trabajo; no obstante y para colmo de sus males, su cerebro tendía a guardar celosamente cualesquier evento emocional que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcarle de por vida, entonces siendo así era capaz de recordar casi todos esos eventos.

_Pero había algunos en particular mucho más vívidos que los demás._

Si pudiese darle un inicio a todo quizás sería cuando recién cumplía los dieciocho años, no era nada más que un drogadicto a punto de abandonar la universidad, con sus problemas emocionales causados por su Asperger, sociopatía y nulo entendimiento de la sociedad, su genialidad le alejaba lentamente de todos, incluida su familia.

Una mañana mientras desayunaba solo en la cocina le llamó la atención un título que destacaba entre los demás del periódico sobre la mesa, una frase rezaba "Encuentran el cuerpo de la desaparecida dueña de un restaurante, fue asesinada".

Decir que se obsesionó con ese caso en particular no le haría justicia a lo que pasó, leyó todos y cada uno de los artículos disponibles en la red, buscó información sobre la fallecida, su extraño esposo y todo el círculo social que les rodeó por los últimos cinco años; no contento con ello estuvo doce horas seguidas intentando, exitosamente, hackear los sistemas de seguridad policiales en su zona, hurgó entre ellos durante otros noventa minutos hasta dar con los archivos del caso Victoire. Estuvo tres días dando tumbos, haciendo cosas ilegales como visitar la escena del crimen y entrar al hogar del matrimonio, incluso infiltrándose al restaurante en la forma de un camarero novato.

Pero lo logró.

Una vez tuvo todos los datos posibles solo quedó unir las piezas. Sorpresivamente le tomó apenas unos minutos, resultando tan sencillo que si no fuese por el nuevo hobbie descubierto, hubiese sido casi decepcionante.

Al final consiguió el nombre del detective investigador en jefe: Gregory Lestrade, un sujeto de treinta y un años, casado, flojo pero comprometido con su trabajo, el único de todos en el ministerio público que, al parecer, utilizaba al menos un poco su cerebro. Así pues, decidió entregarle la información a él.

Desde esa noche dieron inicio esas extrañas sensaciones dentro de sí. No iba a mentir, se sintió valorado cuando aquel extraño hombre en vez de arrestarle lo llevó a casa, lo cubrió ante el frío con su bufanda y le otorgó un paraguas.

De ahí en más era regular verse en cafeterías de bajo renombre, la compañía se agradecía en ambos sentidos y conversaban sobre todo o nada, desde problemas cotidianos hasta casos nuevos o inactivos. El investigador estaba encantado con él, alababa su ingenio con la emoción de un niño pequeño, le defendía de la sargento Sally Donovan y el forense Anderson quienes le odiaban por hacer mejor su trabajo.

_La calidez dentro de su pecho crecía sin él saberlo;_ finalmente tenía un amigo.

Sherlock estaba agradecido de que no lo abandonara cuando, producto de la cocaína, tuvo un brote depresivo y casi se mata. Greg le hizo prometer que no atentaría contra sí mismo otra vez, lo cual incluía dejar las drogas y el buscar problemas para sentir adrenalina, mientras que él mismo prometió jamás dejarlo solo.

Sherlock Holmes nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones, eran cosas que prefería mantener alejadas pues solo traían como consecuencia el dolor; sin embargo esta vez, contra todo pronóstico, aceptó apenas sintió algo en su interior rogándole por creer.

Esa madrugada de enero Greg le obligó a entrelazar meñiques, siendo un acto tal vez infantil para el resto, pero teniendo desmesurada importancia para el joven muchacho. Al día siguiente Sherlock despertó tirado en la alfombra, con el detective investigador abrazándolo por la espalda.

Las emociones desbordantes por ese hombre se hacían cada vez mayores, _más adictivas._

Un tiempo después de ese vergonzoso episodio Greg llegó a su departamento sin avisar, Sherlock dormía sobre el sofá más largo tras días de no hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras el otro gritaba su nombre, despertándole tan ruidosamente como era posible. Irradiaba alegría con el simple respirar, hablaba animado contando que luego de semanas insistiendo su jefe directo aceptó hacer a Holmes parte de las investigaciones, pagándole por caso resuelto.

El chico se sintió en deuda, pues de nueva cuenta le estaba dando oportunidad de redimir. Accedió al instante.

Lestrade estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, por eso Sherlock se quedó cuando lo encontró ebrio hasta la saciedad esperándole en las escaleras de su edificio, con palabras entrecortadas Greg le comentó que había descubierto a su esposa siéndole infiel en la casa que compartían. Mientras le escuchaba desahogarse, sin saber realmente que más hacer, se preguntaba por qué alguien traicionaría a un hombre tan dedicado como él.

Pasaron años en la misma dinámica hasta que un día, de la nada, John llegó a su vida; entonces ya no tenía un amigo, sino dos. Mientras que a sus ojos Gregory era rodeado por la nostalgia John significaba algo totalmente nuevo. Se alejaron un poco pues el siempre curioso Sherlock estaba embelesado con el doctor Watson, pero jamás olvidaron sus cenas el fin de semana, incluso resolvían casos juntos, aunque no tan seguido como antes.

Entonces todo se fue a la borda, Moriarty apareció destrozando su pequeña burbuja con la fuerza de un huracán, tuvo que huir con ayuda de su hermano mayor, quien se cobró el favorcito con intereses, obligándole a estar dos años trabajando para él. Cuando volvió todo y todos habían cambiado, a excepción de Greg. El hombre le abrazó fuertemente al borde de las lágrimas, lo llevó a comer para conversar como en los viejos tiempos, como dos años no hubiesen pasado, y Sherlock se sintió en casa, contándole lo sucedido casi automáticamente, confesando además no entender porque John parecía odiarle.

Después pasó el tema con Charles August Magnussen, el disparo de Mary que casi le mata, su decisión de proteger la felicidad de John asesinado al poderoso magnate y la posterior muerte de Morstan.

En cada ocasión Greg estuvo ahí, cuidándole en el hospital, escuchándole, ayudando en casa cuando no se podía levantar de la cama y dándole un sermón al descubrir el laboratorio de metanfetaminas en su departamento, cumpliendo su promesa de estar a su lado.

Si Sherlock podía estar seguro de dos cosas eran, primero, que Greg es demasiado amable y segundo, está perdidamente enamorado de él.


	23. Día 23: «Libre»

_«Se sentía feliz»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

_«No te duermas, voy para allá»_ rezaba el mensaje que John le había enviado hace quince minutos.

Sherlock bebió el resto de café negro en su taza, ni bien terminó de tragar un bostezo cansado se abrió paso por si garganta; tomó los extremos de su bata roja para cubrirse mejor, mientras se acomodaba en su sofá de siempre. Eran las dos de la mañana, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando, ya en la cama y con la luz apagada, un mensaje de texto con John como remitente le sacó del sueño poco profundo en el que estaba. Su mejor amigo no era de esos que molestara más allá de las diez, si llegaba a hacerlo usualmente era por una muy buena razón; así pues, agotado y soñoliento decidió prepararse un café bien cargado para esperarle en el sofá.

La puerta principal del 221-B en Baker Street se abrió y cerró rechinando levemente. Pasos rápidos pero pesados subiendo las escaleras le indicaron John había llegado.

Por el marco de la puerta apareció Watson, traía una maleta de mano casi al reventar, su rostro se deformaba en una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y su mejilla izquierda presentaba la marca, ya a este punto morada, de un certero puñetazo. Antes de poder reaccionar Sherlock se vio apresado por los fuertes brazos de su amigo, quien se reía escandaloso sin importarle la hora.

— ¿Por fin enloqueciste?— preguntó tras salir del poderoso estupor en que las acciones de John le habían metido.

— Le pedí el divorcio— respondió contento. Jaló el otro sofá individual en la pequeña sala, aquel del que se hubo adueñado hace tiempo, lo colocó demasiado cerca a su acompañante antes de proceder a sentarse.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender del todo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡A Mary!— dijo, con una obviedad cínica que no alcanzaba a opacar su alegría— Finalmente y después de seis años pude pedirle el divorcio, lo mejor de todo es que va a firmarlo, me mandó al demonio diciendo que no quiere volver a verme, ¡Es increíble, Sherlock!

— Ciertamente impactante— comentó Holmes, descolocado por la nada normal actitud de si amigo ante una situación tan seria como lo era aquella.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te confesé la semana pasada?— preguntó John, se acomodó mejor en su sitio, de forma que pudiese ver bien a Sherlock, su aura tranquila y expresión serena eran, de algún modo, intimidantes para el detective consultor. Sus mejillas se colorearon progresivamente de rosa, al rememorar ese jueves por la noche.

— Cuando... Cuando tu me... Me dijiste que llevabas años enamorado de mí— consiguió decir entre balbuceos nerviosos.

— ¿Y recuerdas lo que me respondiste a eso?

Sherlock dudó un momento antes de proseguir en voz baja:

— Que no te correspondería mientras siguieses casado con ella

La mano de John se posó sobre la suya, cálida, transmitiendo conforte.

— Le pedí el divorcio por ti, estoy harto de esconder mis emociones, Sherlock— comenzó a decir con voz afable— Me tienes tan enamorado que llega a ser agobiante y ahora que sé tengo una oportunidad contigo no pienso desperdiciarla, ¿Está eso bien para ti?

— ¿No te interesa que se quede con la mitad de tus cosas? Además, no es por entrometerme, pero... ¿Qué hay de Rossie?— preguntó el otro, algo incómodo.

— Después del puñetazo y los gritos Mary y yo resolvimos que me dará todos bienes junto a la custodia de Rossie— respondió, su diestra le subió hasta la nuca, rascando despacio en esa especie extraña de tic que le llegaba cuando se entraba nervioso— Sé que odias tratar con niños, pero de verdad quisiera hacerlos a ambos parte de mi vida, no te pienso pedir compromisos con mi hija, porque esto será acerca de nosotros

— He... He tratado con Rossie durante siete años, es una niña inteligente, no necesitas alejarnos para poder estar con ambos, ella me agrada y sé que yo también a ella— Sherlock aclaró rápidamente, preocupado por los pensamientos extremos de John.

— ¿Entonces es un sí?

— ¿En serio vienes a pedirme salir después de pedirle el divorcio a tu esposa?— soltó leves risitas antes de sonreírle cariñosamente— Qué desconsiderado es usted, doctor Watson, pero acepto su oferta

John, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a saltar sobre Sherlock para apresarle en otro fuerte abrazo. Llevaba diez años enamorado de su mejor amigo, después de forzarse a reprimir sus sentimientos, al no estar seguro si él le quería e la misma manera, y tras un turbio matrimonio fallido finalmente había decidido dar el paso decisivo, lo cual fue lo mejor que pudo haber salido.

Tenía fé en que está vez Sherlock, su pequeña Rossie y él podrían ser felices.


	24. Día 24: «Luciérnagas»

_«Era su lugar seguro»_

**[Mycroft & Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

El sonido de hojas y ramas moviéndose sacó a Mycroft del sueño ligero donde un rato atrás se había hundido, giró sobre sí para terminar de costado hacia el ruido, quejándose al llevar a cabo su acción. Una parte en la enorme pared de arbustos, enredaderas y árboles del alrededor se movía despacito, mientras hojas siendo pisadas se oían cada vez más cerca.

La figura de su hermano menor se abrió paso entre la maleza, el adolescente cojeaba, su costoso uniforme estaba sucio de lodo y el rostro siempre sereno se presentaba con marcas moradas y rojizas, algunas partes incluso traían sangre seca, como su ceja. Sherlock dedicó una mirada dimitente al joven en el suelo, quien estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que él: Tenía un fuerte derrame en el ojo derecho, su perfecta nariz se encontraba hacia un lado, hinchada, junto a su labio reventado ambos sucios con sangre aún fresca, sin coagular, además, apretaba preocupantemente su torso mientras temblaba; Sherlock estaba seguro que ahí existía un hueso roto.

— Mierda— fue lo primero que dijo. A su andar disparejo dispuso camino hasta donde su hermano, dejándose caer de nalgas al césped húmedo con un gemido doloroso— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí con una costilla rota?

— No me dejaron muy lejos, solo tuve que arrastrarme unos veinte metros— contestó Mycroft en la apatía generada sobre sí mismo y su realidad tras años dentro de ese violento ciclo.

— ¿Ahora por qué fue?— preguntó su hermano, resignado.

— Obtuve las mejores notas en todos los exámenes... otra vez— respondió con amargura mal ocultada— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Berth me estaba molestando porque sí, cometí la _osadía_ de mandarlo al diablo y junto a su grupito de imbéciles me acorraló detrás del colegio

Ninguno dijo nada más; ambos se sumergieron en un silencio mortuorio, a esas horas de la tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba dando paso a un cielo con tonalidades oscuras de azul, las luciérnagas en la zona salían, comenzando con el fantástico espectáculo de luces que tanto amaban ver.

No por nada esa esquina en el bosque, rodeada de gruesa flora abundante, se convirtió en una especie de santuario secreto para los hermanos, donde podrían estar horas leyendo, estudiando, fumando cigarrillos o simplemente durmiendo, escondidos, fuera de sus poco comprometidos padres, las duras exigencias académicas y aquellos compañeros tan llenos de odio.

— No lo entiendo, trato de _ponerme en sus zapatos_, como decía mamá, pero no puedo entender por qué lo hacen— continuó Sherlock, contrariado.

— Porque somos raros— resolvió Mycroft rápidamente, el rencor en su mirada era demasiado evidente para el menor, pese a que usaba su tono siempre estoico al hablar— La gente se asusta de lo que no conoce; ellos nos tienen miedo por ser diferentes, más inteligentes, no saben lo que pasa dentro de nuestras cabezas y su único método defensivo es atacar antes de que los ataquemos a ellos

Sherlock arrugó la nariz, inconforme.

— Eso es estúpido ¡Ni siquiera somos fuertes!— gritó confundido, desesperado.

— Incluso sabiéndolo están asustados porque se entienden inferiores, Sherlock, pero eso no volverá a pasar, ya no más— le respondió amargo. Lento y con dificultad se incorporó poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado de frente a su hermano—. Conseguiré el poder suficiente para que sólo escuchando mi nombre tiemblen aterrados, agacharán la maldita cabeza si me ven pasar, obedecerán todas mis órdenes y los eliminaré con un chasquido de dedos si así lo deseo, voy a darles un verdadero motivo para temer

Sherlock le observó casi incrédulo— ¿Y qué se supone que harás?— le preguntó, un poco de burla se dibujaba entre sus palabras llenas de cinismo crítico. Mycroft no pareció ni medianamente molesto con eso.

— Llevo meses ayudando a mis docentes de la universidad con trabajos pesados, tesis e investigaciones, incluso he dado clases a grados menores. Varios de los profesores han alabado mi esfuerzo, incluido el rector de la escuela, el viejo envió mis mejores proyectos como muestra de lo increíble que es su colegio, eso me consiguió becas en Harvard, el HIT en China y la universidad de Tokio. El año que viene, apenas termine mi carrera, me iré a Estados Unidos para mi primera maestría

El menor se quedó en shock por unos instantes antes de, tontamente, soltar un desprevenido:

— ¿Qué?

— Pienso tomar un puesto en el gobierno y no voy a detenerme aunque eso me termine matando— comentó seriamente, el brillo determinado en su mirada, de cierto modo, contagió al espíritu agotado de Sherlock, quien sonrió al instante.

— Pues espero que me mantengas para poder dedicarme de lleno a la química

Mycroft también sonrió.

— Te daré tu primer mes de renta como regalo de graduación, después de todo no podría ser tu archienemigo si te tratase bien

Sherlock se aguantó las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, deteniéndose más por su propio dolor físico que por el de su hermano.

— Mamá te buscaba, le dije que te vi en la biblioteca del centro— susurró, observando como una luciérnaga se posaba sobre su rodilla, batiendo sus alas— ¿Te irás al departamento del tío Rudy hasta que te cures?

Mycroft soltó un suspiro agradecido, asintiendo.

— Es mejor que mamá no me vea... por ahora


	25. Día 25: «Fotografía»

_«Era una escena preciosa»_

**[John Watson • Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

John abrió lentamente la puerta de 221-B, maldiciendo en su cabeza cuando la madera vieja chirrió al ser movida, eran poco para las tres de la mañana y no deseaba despertar a nadie.

Usualmente los lunes eran demasiado tranquilos en su zona, incluso el personal casi creía que las personas se ponían de acuerdo para no enfermarse o tener accidentes durante el lunes, sin embargo ese había sido uno de los días más pesados que hubo tenido desde que le dieron de baja en el ejército. 

Meses atrás aceptó el aumento en el hospital para subir de puesto a cirujano de emergencias, era tan bueno en su trabajo que el director del lugar, sabiendo la existencia de Rossie y su trabajo no oficial con Sherlock, le dio la oportunidad de elegir un horario flexible a como mejor se le acomodase; John creyó sería sencillo, y lo era, excepto en días como aquel.

Cerró la puerta, se dio el lujo de tronar los huesos de su cuello y hombros que, tensos, le agarrotaban el tren superior de su torso. Estaba cansado, sumamente cansado.

Subió de puntillas las escaleras, notando luz en la salita del departamento que compartía con su, ahora, extravagante novio y la niña que criaban. Después de seis años viudo había decidido parar de desperdiciar el valioso tiempo, así que, aprovechando estarían viajando por Roma a causa de un crimen sin resolver, John, como no podía ser de otro modo, se embriagó hasta el tope buscando valor y terminó confesándole a Sherlock sus complicadas emociones.

Fue un desastre pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque esa tarde había hecho un montón de cosas estúpidas y Sherlock le molestaba al respecto siempre que tenía oportunidad.

Entró a rastras, los pies le dolían y aún traía rastros de sangre seca en la cara, pues un pasante distraído empujó la mesita en que descansaba la charola con un, anormalmente grande, tumor uterino recién extirpado, apenas el hinchado trozo de carne chocó contra el suelo explotó en un espectáculo dantesco y asqueroso. Necesitaba darse una ducha que no deseaba tomar.

Cuando subió la mirada se quedó quieto de pie en el marco de entrada, asombrado. En el sofá más grande estaba Sherlock, boca arriba y cuan largo era, enfundado en una de sus costosas batas para dormir, encima suyo reposaba Rosseane, vestía el pijama azul cielo con _gato-galletas_ que Mycroft le había comprado en su última salida juntos; ambos dormían profundamente, Sherlock apretaba con los brazos la cintura de su hija y ella le imitaba rodeando su cuello, una manta descansaba sobre el suelo junto al peluche de gato que Rossie tanto amaba. De fondo se escuchaba el ruido blanco de la televisión.

Una enorme sonrisa orgullosa se adueñó de su rostro agotado, al mismo tiempo sentía la calidez más pura llenarle el pecho; sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su celular, entró a la cámara, enfocó lo mejor que pudo y tomó varias fotos, necesitaba guardar eso para la posteridad.

Reticente fue a moverlos para despertarlos, sabrá dios cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición pero no se veía muy cómoda, en especial para Sherlock, quizá le dolerían las costillas más tarde, pues si bien Rossie se encontraba en un IMC ideal ella era una niña de siete años demasiado alta para su edad, por ende pesaba un poquito más.

Sherlock fue el primero en despertar, frunció el entrecejo por la luz dando de lleno en sus ojos, su movimiento al cubrirse el rostro con la mano levantó a Rossie, quien parpadeó lentamente mientras cuidadosa se bajaba del cuerpo ajeno; ella se quedó en blanco durante un momento mirando fijo a la televisión, antes de exclamar confundida: 

— Oh, se acabó la película

John se rió, enternecido.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Sherlock, incorporándose hasta terminar sentado, se veía adorable tan desorientado como estaba.

— Las tres de la mañana— respondió John, divertido; depositó un beso en la cabeza de cada uno para, después, encaminar hasta la cocina con intención de prepararse un té— Deberías subir a dormir, Rossie, recuerda que tienes clases a primera hora

— Está bien— respondió mientras se tallaba un ojo con el puño cerrado. Recogió su mantita, al siempre fiel _señor esponjoso_ y procedió a despedirse de ambos hombres con un sonoro beso en sus mejillas. Ambos escucharon los pasos ligeros de la pequeña subiendo por las escaleras en dirección a la antigua habitación de John.

— Deberías ir a la cama también— le comentó el doctor al detective, quien se estiraba ahí donde estaba sentado.

— ¿Por qué traes sangre en la cara?— preguntó el otro, evadiendo la orden de su novio.

— Pasantes estúpidos que hacen cosas estúpidas por estar en el celular— resumió John la inolvidable escena.

Sherlock asintió, comprendiendo al instante.

— Tomaste una foto— le afirmó— Tu teléfono está en el lado derecho de tu chaqueta y siempre que sales lo metes en cualquier bolsillo delantero de tu pantalón

— Sí, y la voy poner de fondo de pantalla— aseguró, caminando hasta el sofá para sentarse a su lado, le dio un beso en los labios y no pudo evitar reírse al ver su expresión avergonzada, acción que provocó un bufido por parte de su novio.

Sherlock volteó hacia otro lado, su orejas presentaban un color rojizo que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su rostro.

— Has lo que quieras


	26. Día 26: «Luto»

_«Realmente no tiene idea de cómo sentirse»_

**[John Watson • Mary Morstan / Sherlock Holmes]**

* * *

John jaló las hebras rubias en su cabeza con sus manos, estresado, el escandaloso llanto de Rossie en la habitación contigua estaba sacándolo lentamente de quicio. Mary habría muerto hacía menos de una semana, sacrificándose por Sherlock en un acto que, sinceramente, jamás imaginó siquiera viniendo de ella; su cuestionable acción le dejó solo, con el corazón roto y a cargo de una niña que, por su parentesco con Morstan, no podía ni deseaba ver en esos momentos, sumido hasta el cuello en una espesa negrura depresiva, ahogándose en el fango de su propio rencor por los demás, incluidos su fallecida esposa, su hija y aquel a quien llamó, en algún momento, mejor amigo.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos convulsas, la seña de batería baja parpadeaba en la pantalla con poco brillo. Velozmente buscó entre sus pocos contactos el número de Molly, la única mujer con quien podía contar en ese momento. «Por favor, ven por ella» escribió y envió, quiso añadir un hiriente no la soporto más, pero decidió que ya se sentía demasiado miserable por ese día.

No recibió respuesta.

Quince tortuosos minutos después John estaba casi al borde de la desesperación, entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró despacio, el sonido inconfundible de las nerviosas pisadas de Molly abriéndose paso por toda la casa se oían cada vez más cerca, hasta que los fuertes gritos de Rossie disminuyeron en intensidad, pasando a ser solo hipidos desconsolados.

Cuando creyó ella se acercaba John se acurrucó entre las sábanas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, con nadie realmente.

— John, nos iremos ahora. No te preocupes por nada, puedo quedarme con ella el tiempo que sea necesario— le comentó, su usual voz temblorosa había desaparecido, en su lugar ahora existía un tono maduro, protector. No esperó respuesta, sabía no la obtendría, simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Escuchar la puerta cerrarse pareció ser un botón que desvaneció su barrera de cristal, permitiéndole desahogarse en lágrimas como no lo hacía desde el día en que Mary murió.

Lloraba por ella, porque se sentía terriblemente solo sin su compañía, Mary habría curado el corazón que Sherlock rompió, sin juzgarle, incluso sabiendo de los sentimientos que John tenía hacia él y por ende jamás serían cien por ciento de ella, le amó con sus emociones más blancas, creyendo hasta el final la vida junto a él fue lo mejor que pudo jamás haberle pasado.

Incluso con toda la devoción casi divina que Mary le había demostrado al final, John estaba molesto con ella. No solo le mintió desde un inicio, ocultándole su verdadera identidad, fingiendo ser una inocente mujer maltratada por la vida cuando en realidad se trataba de una asesina sumamente inteligente, calculadora y eficaz, sino que al ser alcanzada por su pasado había decidido ir en una misión de la cual podría salir gravemente herida, sin importarle dejarlos solos a él y a su hija. Mary demostraba cierto desapego emocional con todos y todo, se veía cansada, harta; John ni siquiera podía asegurar lo del disparo fuese un pseudo-sacrificio, más bien lo veía como la oportunidad de suicidio que Mary tomó a falta de valor para hacerlo ella misma.

También lloraba por Rossie; estaba al tanto de lo pésimo que se comportaba con ella desde el funeral, no queriéndola tocar siquiera pues era idéntica a Mary, él se sentía traicionado por Morstan y tener a la niña ahí solo le traía dolor, pero Rossie no tenía la culpa de nada, la pequeña solo estaba ahí, sin entender por qué sus padres no aparecían para cuidarle.

Era mejor para ambos permanecer alejados, por ahora.

Parte de sus lágrimas iban dirigidas hacia Sherlock Holmes; su depresiva, monótona vida cambió por completo de rumbo, como nunca pensó que lo haría aquel extraño día en que eligió, a orden de su enorme soledad, mudarse al 221-B en Baker Street. Sherlock, con su deslumbrante fulgor natural, fue todo aquello que John necesitó, necesitaba y necesitará jamás. Diestro cual ningún otro curó su cojera psicosomática en una noche, dio al flemático hombre una segunda oportunidad, el motivo para seguir adelante sin lamentarse por perdido, por lo pasado.

Estaba molesto con Sherlock por haberle abandonado, haciéndole sufrir durante dos años, creyéndole muerto, en una desesperación tal que casi se mata, solo para regresar victorioso pensando tontamente todo sería como antes. Le detesta porque desde un inicio sabía existía algo extraño en Mary, Sherlock podía ver a un mentiroso en ella y prefirió callar, verle ignorante; pero por aquello que le guarda más rencor es, en efecto, no haber siquiera intentado evitar la prematura muerte de su esposa.

Se encontraba tan enfadado que deseaba molerlo a golpes, pero también, en el fondo, ansiaba poder reconfortarse en su siempre confiable ser, pues era lo único que le hacía bien.

Hay tantas cosas atormentando su cabeza... ninguna tiene inicio o final y todas ellas se contradicen mutuamente, haciéndole ver otra vez como un miserable adolescente deprimido sin lugar en la vida.

Volvió a acurrucarse en su lugar, pensativo; se supone esa noche estaba de luto, pero la realidad es que no sabe cómo sentirse.


End file.
